This Time Is For Real
by CJWriter10
Summary: A story of romance between Hanna and Holbrook. They have so much chemistry. Set after the Ice Ball (5x13).
1. Chapter 1

_**(Side note: I love Pretty Little Liars and it truly is an amazing show but the one gripe I have is that Gabriel Holbrook and Hanna were never explored more. It's annoying that they paired her with Travis in season 4B. As some commented on a YouTube video, Hanna shared more with Holbrook in one kiss than she ever did with her interactions with Travis. There was also the fact that Travis and Hanna had less total interactions than Holbrook and Hanna. And while Caleb might be an interesting character Holbrook and Hanna offer more since Caleb and Hanna feels forced. They really don't have anything in common other than each other. This will be a multi-chapter FanFic. Enjoy) **_

Chapter 1

Hanna stormed into the police station the following Monday after the Ice Ball. She just had to talk to Holbrook. Hanna and Gabe might not have ever technically been romantically linked, but Hanna always had carried a torch for him even if she would never admit it out loud. She just couldn't imagine that what Aria said was true. He couldn't have kissed Ali. That would be crazy. She might not have interacted with him in awhile but she knew that Gabe was a good person. That's why she had been drawn to him in the first place. She had just been so stupid. Hanna regretted being with Travis and then briefly reuniting with Caleb-not that she harbored any ill will towards him or anything. She and Caleb were friends now. And that was okay. Hanna realized that she wanted him in her life, just not in a romantic sense. And Caleb was actually involved with someone else at the moment, so it all worked out for the best.

Gabe's eyebrows inched up his head. "What are you doing here Hanna? Long time no see."

"I want the truth." Hanna's arms remained folded together.

He shot her a confused look. "If you are going to yell at me you could at least close the door."

"Fine." Hanna reached back towards the door while she slammed it shut. After that, she whipped her body around to face Gabe. "I know you kissed Alison at the Iced Ball. Do not deny it. I also know that you are in cahoots with her and Cece Drake. Did you help Cece Drake escape from police custody that nigh?"

Gabe pushed in his chair. He shuffled over to Hanna. "How could you even think that about me? If anyone has a right to be mad it's me?"

Hanna scoffed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

His chest bounced up and down a couple of times. "You're the one that chose Travis over me."

Hanna pushed a lock of her blonde hair out of the way. "I did that for you."

He almost spat in her face right then and there. "Excuse me?"

"You are a cop," Hanna reminded. "Even if you didn't go to jail you could have gotten into trouble for being involved with me."

He wagged his finger at her. "Don't pretend you were looking out for anyone other than yourself Hanna. The truth of the matter was that we had more chemistry than you and Travis. I mean did you even spend any time with Travis or were you too preoccupied with all your drama?"

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "It's not like that and you know it! How dare you say such things about me."

He lunged forward. "Then tell me Hanna, what was it like? If I remember you were the one that kissed me. I was the good guy. I never came onto you even though I was trying to subtly flirt with you and had a thing for you."

She put her hands on her hips. Hanna just wasn't having it. She didn't care that her mother taught her to be a polite person or was dating a pastor. Hanna had been silent for far too long when she was friends with Alison. "I just said the kiss couldn't happen again. I never said that I didn't have feelings for you."

He gasped at her. "Oh. Well I don't know what you want me to say…"

Hanna continued to stare him down. She wasn't going to let Gabe be Wilden 2.0. "I want the truth. Did you kiss Alison?"

Gabe just remained silent while he stared at her. His teeth plunged into his lower lip. He just didn't know what to say.

Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "Well I'm waiting."

"Alison came to talk to me that night at the Ice Ball to plead Spencer's case." Gabe averted his gaze while he stared at Hanna's high heels. He couldn't believe how he forgot how beautiful she was. "When I told her that I couldn't discuss the case with her, she kissed me and then I pushed her away."

Hanna's cheeks became flushed. It was brighter than any red apple. "I didn't realize that."

He lunged a forward a little. Gabe was so close that his breaths were practically on top of Hanna. "So you see I'm not this bad person that you make me out to be."

Hanna hissed at him. "I never said that you were a bad person. I just can't help but have doubts."

He wove his arms together. "What more do you want Hanna? I gave you an explanation of why Alison and I were kissing."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You still didn't answer my question about Cece Drake."

"I didn't help her escape from police custody but I wouldn't be surprised if someone did." He tugged at his tie in order to calm his nerves. He just had to give his hands something to do.

She twirled a strand of her hair. "I still don't get why Ali spoke to you in the first place."

Gabe let out a sharp pitch chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? She wants to get back in your friends' good graces."

Hanna sighed. "I think she killed Bethany Young and Mona."

His eyes bulged up. "I don't think she did."

Hanna snickered at Gabe. His naïve behavior was just too much. "Why? She's certainly capable of it."

"Ali has an alibi for the day Mona was murdered and also I've been working on something really big regarding Bethany Young. I haven't even told Lt. Tanner." His eyes were still fixated on her.

She stepped forward while her heels scraped the ground. "And what's that?"

He almost choked on his own breath. "It's complicated Hanna."

"Damn you Gabe!" Hanna expelled a loud scream. "I'm so tired of all the secrets and lies. And to think that I actually thought you were better than Wilden. Well at least he was too stupid to cause any real trouble. But you? You cause all the trouble in the world. You arrest my Mom and then Spencer. God! The cops in Rosewood are so fucking lazy."

Gabe opened his mouth only to expel a loud shrilling sound. "That's not fair and you know it. You're the one that played games with me Hanna, and while you might not have intentionally tried to hurt me, you still did."

Hanna growled at her former friend. "I have nothing to apologize for."

Gabe returned to his depressed silent state while he just continued to make eye contact with Hanna.

She stepped forward so that she was now invading his personal space. There was literally no distance between her and Gabe. "I want to know the truth Gabe. Why did you arrest Spencer? And what is the deal with Bethany Young."

He coughed into the sleeve of his buttoned down shirt. "Tanner wanted Spencer arrested…"

She raised her voice even louder, if that was even possible. "You still didn't answer my other question."

"I think Bethany Young is still alive," he spat out.

Hanna's jaw dropped. "What did you just say?"

Gabe didn't say anything. And neither did Hanna…

She was tired of fighting. Hanna pulled Gabe in for a kiss while her tongue massaged his mouth. They moved right in front of his desk while they maintained their lip lock. Hanna was now pressed up against the desk while Gabe hands fell under her dress and yanked her underwear down to Hanna's ankles. He pulled back from Hanna for a moment before his boxers and pants fell to his ankles. He looked at Hanna one last time. She nodded at him to proceed. Before she knew it he was maneuvering himself in and out of her while he alternated between kissing her neck and lips. It was right then and there that Gabe realized he had never been so grateful to lock his office door before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They finished dressing themselves sometime later. Gabe shot Hanna an amused grin. He still couldn't believe that the two of them finally consummated their relationship. It had been a long time coming. He knew that he and Hanna shared a genuine connection. They had both been interested in mystery novels and they had even kissed a while ago. There was something about Hanna that he really liked. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It might have been the fact that Hanna disproved the dumb blonde stereotype.

Gabe also knew that Hanna was a delicate person. His run in with her proved that. It had been shortly after Alison arrived back in Rosewood…

He had been walking through the park when he noticed Hanna was plopped down on a bench. Gabe sighed at the fact that she appeared to be wiping tears from her eyes. He didn't care about things being awkward between the two of them. He had to see what was wrong. He just couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

Gabe shuffled over to her.

Hanna got up as soon as she noticed Gabe was there.

He stared her down. "Is something wrong Hanna? Forgive me for prying, but you seem upset."

She pushed a lock of her way out of the way. "Ali's back."

Gabe continued to glance at her. "I see that you have black highlights now."

"Yeah. That might not have been the smartest idea." Hanna averted her gaze. She didn't want to look at anyone, let alone the guy that she fucked things up with.

He drew in a deep breath. "Look I know things haven't been the same since we kissed but if you were really in trouble I would want to know…"

"Alison used to call me hefty Hanna." Her eyes were still fixated on the ground.

The wind whistled in the background while a gust of air stung Gabe in the face. An icy chill crawled up his back. "That's terrible. I take it you used to binge eat?"

Hanna nodded her head as she looked up at him. "Yeah. I did."

"Well I think you would be beautiful no matter what." Gabe extended his arm while he wiped a tear from Hanna's face.

Her jaw dropped ever so slightly. "Thank you. That means a lot…"

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "It's the truth."

She almost choked on a gulp of her own air. "You're just saying that to be nice…"

Gabe was brought back to reality by the sound of her Hanna's voice. "Earth to Gabe! Are you there?"

He shook his head in confusion. "Sorry. I was a little distracted."

She folded her arms together. "Anyway there's something I need to ask you even if you don't like it."

Gabe winked at her. "And what would that be?"

Hanna hesitated for a moment. "I want to know why you think that Bethany Young is still alive. Pleas you have to tell me."

He remained silent for a moment before he opened his mouth. "Fine…"

Her eyebrows inched up her face. "Do you have the evidence with you?"

He gesticulated at her. "Yeah. Come sit down at my desk. I'll play the video."

Hanna and Gabe slashed over to the desk. They both plopped themselves down in separate chairs. Gabe went on his computer while he played a video. "An anonymous source sent me a flash drive with this video on it."

Her heart thumped inside her chest. It got louder with each passing beat. "Was this anonymous person named A?"

He shook his head in a vigorous fashion. "No."

They both glanced at the computer. It showed a girl getting into a town in the parking garage at the mall. The girl's face was even present for a moment. Hanna knew who it was in an instant. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. Anyway I would appreciate it if you just kept this between you and your friends." Gabe clicked his lips together.

Hanna didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Of course."

His chest buoyed up and down a few times. "Anyway, needless to say, Spencer didn't kill Bethany Young."

Her eyes widened. "Is this video enough to clear Spencer?"

Gabe debated what to say before he finally responded. "If it's legit, then yes. Spencer will be released."

Hanna pulled Gabe in for a hug. "That's amazing. It'll be one less thing for my friends to worry about."

They pulled back from the embrace a few seconds later.

"Anyway why did you ask if the package was from A?" he demanded.

Sweat crashed down her face. "It's complicated. It's a story for another time."

"Okay. Fair enough." He paused before he continued with what was on his mind. "So where does that leave us?"

"You're my boyfriend now. How does that sound?" Her eyes were still fixated on Gabe.

"That sounds great." Gabe pulled her in for another kiss. His tongue massaged her mouth. He put each one of his hands on both her left and right side of Hanna's face.

They kissed for a good couple of minutes before they pulled back. Gabe wasn't done. There was something else he had to tell her. "There's something you should know."

She shot him a look. "Everything okay?"

"It's about Wren Kingston." His face exploded into a bright red color. His heart danced inside his chest. "When I was investigating your Mom and continuing to build a case against her I was also tailing you. The day after Mona got admitted to Radley for an evaluation I noticed Wren stalking you across town. He kind of looked jealous when you kissed Caleb and I can prove it."

Gabe opened the top desk drawer. He pulled out a folder after which he slid it over to Hanna.

Hanna opened the folder. It didn't take her long before she sifted through the photos. Gabe wasn't lying. She could see Wren clearly followed through town. One photo was of him in his car when she was busy kissing Caleb. "I had no idea."

Hanna shuffled over to Ali's locker the following morning at school. She tapped Alison on the shoulder. Ali whipped her body around to face Hanna. Her eyes bulged up. "What do you want?"

Hanna scoffed. "We need to talk Ali."

She almost wanted to spit in Hanna's face right then and there. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I know that you were trying to help Spencer and talked to Holbrook." Her pupils dilated some more. She wouldn't let Ali scare her. Not this time.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. "So?"

Hanna coughed into the sleeve of her baby blue blazer. "I'm sorry for the way we treated you."

Ali expelled a breath. "It's fine. I deserved it. I'm glad you came to speak to me."

She scratched the back of her neck. "There's something I need to ask you Ali and I need an honest answer."

"Yes." Ali nodded at Hanna to continue.

She crossed her arms. They pressed against her chest. "Do you trust Cece Drake?"

Ali raised an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

Hanna continued to remain firm. "Emily told us how you helped Cece in New York."

Ali shrilled at Hanna. "That's because she's my friend Hanna."

"Do you remember the frat party where the girl was pushed down the stairs?" Hanna drew in several more breaths. A burning sensation pricked her stomach. "Wren and another woman claim that you got Cece kicked out of UPenn? Did Ian push the girl or was it you trying to blame Cece?"

Her jaw almost fell to the floor. "Han, Cece never got kicked out of UPenn. She dropped out…"

Hanna let out a small gasp. "Oh. I see. So what Wren told Spencer was a lie?"

Ali started to blush a little. Her pulse soared. "There's something else that you need to know that I've been meaning to tell you."

Hanna leaned in with interest. It was as if her life depended on the answer. "And what's that?"

The hairs on her back pricked. "Wren was one of the guy's I dated 'that' summer. He's Beach Hottie…"

She gasped even louder. "So what Cece said was true? You really did think you were pregnant?"

Ali shook her head. "Yes."

Hanna rolled her eyes before she opened her mouth again. "Since you were honest with me, there's something that I have to tell you. I found proof that Bethany Young is still alive…"

Ali pulled at the hair on each side of her head. It was almost as if she would rip her hair off her head. "What did you just say?"

A beeping sound screeched the air. Hanna pulled out her iPhone while she read the latest text: _**Careful Hanna! Gabe's door might have been locked but I still know about your tryst. Maybe I'll tell your Mom or Lt. Tanner. Kisses-A.**_

Hanna clapped her hand over her mouth. She just couldn't believe it. A somehow found out about her tryst with Tanner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Spencer, Aria, and Emily were all gathered in Hanna's bedroom after school that day per Hanna's request. Alison was also there.

Hanna drew in her breath. Her chest bounced up and down a couple of times. She whirled her body around to face Alison. "Tell them what you told me."

Alison twirled a strand of her hair before she finally summoned the courage to open her mouth. "Wren was Beach Hottie. He was the older guy that I thought got me pregnant."

Spencer furrowed an eyebrow at her. "Are you kidding me?"

Ali's head swayed from left to right and then right to left a few times. "No. I wish I were. But I'm not."

Emily shot her crush a glance. "Why should we believe you?"

Ali sighed. "Because there's something that you don't know about that night…"

Ali had just finished her conversation with Ian as she was on her way back to her house. That's when she felt a hand scrape her back.

Ali whipped her body around to see who it was. "What are you doing here Wren?"

His eyes bulged up. "We need to talk. You and I have some unfinished business."

Ali folded her arms together. She could almost spit in his face right then and there. "I have nothing to say to you. You and I are done. Do you understand me?"

He licked his lips at her. "I know that you thought you were pregnant with my baby."

She rolled her eyes with her. Contempt filled her body as steam almost seeped out of her ears. "The key word being thought. Just go Wren. You're embarrassing yourself."

He tugged at his leather jacket. "I want an honest answer Alison…"

Ali scoffed. "About what?"

He sucked in a gulp of air. It traveled all the way back to his lungs before he expelled a breath. "You and I could have been great together…"

She let out a loud scream. "We were just a summer fling. I mean seriously do you really think that you were the only guy that I was involved with?"

A red color exploded across his face. Wren lunged forward. "Are you for real?"

She raised her right index finger at him. "The reality is that I don't want to be with a guy like you. I think I know better than to be involved with someone who is controlling and borderline pathologically manipulative and emotionally abusive."

"You really don't know what you're missing Alison…" Wren bit his lip. His eyes remained focused on Ali. He just had to have her.

He was about to extend his right arm when Ali decided she couldn't take a chance. She reached out with both of her arms while she shoved Wren to the ground. She didn't even gasp when Wren landed on medium size rock.

Her heart exploded inside her chest. Sweat crashed down her face. She struggled to catch her breath. Yet she knew what she had to do. Ali started to run all the way back to her house. The girls were still sound asleep according to the live video feed from the camera that she secretly installed in the barn. She just couldn't believe it. Wren was the biggest mistake of her life. She was so better off without him!

Spencer shot Ali another gaze. "So was Wren the one that hit you over the head with the rock."

Ali paused for a moment. "No. I don't think so. He was probably still passed out."

Emily tugged at her bracelet before shifting her gaze. "You still haven't answered the Bethany Young issue. Did you lure her back to Rosewood over labor day weekend to kill her?"

Tears flowed down her face. "No. I didn't. I only invited her back to Rosewood to confront her. I was jealous that my Mom was spending all this time with her. Cece was going to break her out of Radley."

Aria's eyes dilated at her former friend. "What do you mean was?"

Ali drew in another breath. She realized that she couldn't avoid the truth any longer…

Ali was standing in her front yard. She thought that everything would be fine now. But boy was she wrong. But then her iPhone beeped. Ali glanced down at her phone to see that she got a new text from Cece: _**Hope everything is okay with the NAT Club videos. Unfortunately by the time I got to Radley Bethany Young was gone. Be careful Alison, I think she's on to you.**_

"Your plan didn't work you stupid bitch," said a voice from behind her.

Ali turned her body around awhile she let out a loud gasp. "What are you doing? Cece was going to break you out of Radley. Why didn't you wait for her?"

Her nostrils flared up as she expelled a snarled. "I know that you just invited me to Rosewood to kill me."

Ali shook her head. "No. You have it all wrong. I just wanted to tell you to back off. I'm not going to hurt. At least not physically."

"You're nothing but a liar." With one swift motion, Bethany smacked Alison with the rock. Ali's body made a loud thump when she hit the ground.

Emily wiped a tear from her face. "Are you saying Bethany Young tried to kill you?"

Ali remained silent for the longest time before she mustered up the strength to speak. "Yes."

Emily clapped her hand over her mouth.

Hanna's chest bounced up and down a couple of times. "But there's more. Holbrook has proof that Bethany Young is alive."

Spencer turned her attention to Hanna. "Do you know what the proof is?"

Hanna bobbed her head. "Yeah. I do. I saw the video myself."

Spencer's faced lit up. "Then Bethany Young has to be A."

Ali averted her gaze. "Yeah. I have been thinking that for a while now. I was the one that turned in the evidence to Holbrook because I wanted to get you off."

Spencer crossed her arms. "How long have you been sitting on the evidence?"

"That doesn't matter," interrupted Emily. "The important thing is that Ali is telling the truth."

Aria scratched the side of her head. "I still don't get why Bethany is after us."

"There's more." Ali tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Spencer glared at her. "What do you mean?"

Ali's heart thumped louder inside her chest with each passing beat. "Cece tried to kill Bethany for me. She later told me that she saw the whole thing transpire but was too afraid to do anything so she decided to get revenge."

Aria turned to Spencer. "But I thought Melissa buried Bethany?"

Spencer moved her head up and down a few times. "She did. But she never knew who 'killed' her."

Hanna's head almost exploded as she tugged at the hair on each side of her head. "But then who the hell pulled Bethany Young out of the ground?"

Hanna invited Gabe over that evening since her Mom was out of town with Pastor Ted. She looked him in the eye while they were currently lying in bed in her bedroom. "Ali finally gave us an honest answer."

Gabe flashed her a smile. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Can I tell you something as my boyfriend and not as a cop?" she asked.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Of course."

Hanna coughed into her left arm. "Bethany Young was the one that tried to kill Ali. Ali told us so."

Gabe winked at her. "That's interesting."

Hanna let out a sharp cry. "But that still doesn't change the fact that someone is helping Bethany. Someone had to pull her out of the ground."

He leaned in a little. "Any theories?"

She clicked her lips together. "Yeah. I think Wren helped her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hanna and Gabe sat a table near the front entrance of the Brew several days later. Gabe had asked her out on an informal date since he had been busy with police work and didn't have time to "go all out" yet although he did still want to still spend time with Hanna.

Gabe flashed her a look. "I just wanted to apologize for being swamped with work."

"It's fine. The important thing is we're spending time together. It doesn't matter what we're doing." Hanna extended her arm while she reached for a bite of her muffin. Her taste buds exploded while an electrical impulse traveled back to her brain.

"That's nice of you to say." Gabe maintained eye contact with Hanna right before he broke out into several sobs of laughter.

Red exploded across her face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby." He reached over with his right arm while he wiped away some of the whip cream from her lip. "There you're all better now."

Hanna put her hand in the air. "Okay good. Anyway, I'm surprised that you don't mind being seen with me in public. What if Lt. Tanner comes in here?"

A smile twisted across his face. "Let her. She's rather dumb anyway."

Hanna rolled her eyes at Gabe. "That's not nice. She is your partner."

Laughter fell from his mouth. "It's true. She's not that bright."

She pushed a lock of her hair out of the way. "Yeah. I think you're right. One time she ran into my friends and me and she said that she was lucky to run into most of us at the same time. Little does she know that we are almost always together."

"Yeah. That is pretty funny." The smirk remained present on Gabe's face.

"Hello Hanna," said the voice of a man that happened to pass by at the moment.

Hanna shifted her gaze to see who it was. Her heart exploded inside her chest. "Wren?"

Wren plowed through the coffee shop while on line to place his order.

Hanna knew what she had to do. She didn't care about making a scene. "I'll be right back baby."

She pushed her chair in after she got up. Hanna shuffled all the way over to Wren. She tapped him on the back. Wren whipped his body around to see who it was.

His eyes narrowed in on her. "Come for more than just coffee Han?"

She scoffed. "Only my friends call me 'Han'. What are you doing back in Rosewood? I thought that you were in England."

Wren beamed at her. "Things change."

She crossed her arms together. "Yeah. That's very true. A lot has changed in Rosewood."

Wren nodded at her. "Yeah. I'm sure it has. It's certainly an exciting town."

"Cut the bullshit Wren," she said. " I know everything. We know that you lied to Spencer about getting Cece kicked out of college and I also know that the day after Mona went in for an evaluation at Radley that you stalked me across town. And you want to something, I bet you got Mrs. Hastings kicked off my Mom's case."

A bead of sweat crashed down his face. "You have a very active imagination. Anyway how is Mona?"

"Mona is dead." She paused for a brief moment. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you killed Mona."

He lunged forward. "You don't have any proof."

Hanna unfolded her arms while she tugged at her pink blazer. "You want to know something else? I know that you know about Red Coat and A because Mona arranged for a lawyer to send me stuff if something should happen to her and one of those things was a drawing at a horse stables and you colored the jacket red. Coincidence I think not! You know what else isn't a coincidence? Mrs. DiLaurentis took Bethany Young to ride horses at a stables in a neighboring town. But I'm sure you know all about Bethany Young. Well the jig is up Wren. I don't know what you're connection to her is but I know that she is still alive."

Wren arched an eyebrow at her. "Why would I help a supposed dead girl?'

Hanna expelled a mock laugh. "Because you still harbor resentment against me and Spencer for things not working out."

Wren noticed that he his coffee was ready. He grabbed the coffee that was on the counter before he turned back to look at Hanna. "I'm with Melissa Hastings now."

Hanna sighed. "That's the interesting thing Wren. When Toby came back from London he told us that that the two of you weren't together so that begs the question that you were just using her as a cover. You know what else I think? I don't think you were really in London. At least not the whole time! I also know that you were one of the guys that Alison was involved with that summer."

He expelled a sharp cackle. The sound of his voice was enough to prick the hairs on Hanna's back. "Wow. You're more than just a dumb blonde."

"I also bet you and Bethany killed Mrs. DiLaurentis." Her eyes remained fixated on Wren.

Wren drew in a deep breath. "Well it's been nice chatting with you Hanna. See you around sometime."

He blew her a kiss with his right hand before he slashed away from her. It wasn't long before Hanna was standing all by herself."

Gabe approached her as soon as Wren left the coffee shop. "Are you okay Hanna?"

She bit her lip for a moment. "Yeah. I just confronted Wren about everything."

His eyes bulged up. "Are you sure that's the right thing to do? I mean you know that I'll support you with anything but you might have just backed him into a corner."

She clicked her lips together. "Yeah. I had a feeling you would say that."

Hanna stood outside an apartment door several hours later. A beeping sound screeched through the air. Hanna grabbed her iPhone from her pocket to see whom it was from: _**Better be careful Han! You might have gotten smarter but confronting Wren was a dangerous move. Better watch your step darling!**_

The apartment door yanked open a minute later to reveal Ezra. "What are you doing here Hanna?"

Hanna barged right in since Ezra gesticulated at her to come in. He shut the door behind him.

She shifted her gaze. "I need your help Ezra. I want to know everything about Wren Kingston that you discovered when you were writing your book because I plan on burying him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hanna summoned the girls for another impromptu meeting the following afternoon after school. She drew in a breath while her chest bounced up and down several times. Her teeth chattered out of nervousness. She knew that it wouldn't be easy but she had to tell her friends about the recent Wren development. It couldn't be ignored.

She forced a smile as she glanced from Ali, to Aria to Emily and then Spencer. "Wren is back in Rosewood."

Spencer choked on a loud gasp. "What did you just say?"

Hanna bobbed her head. "I'm afraid it really is true. Wren is back."

Emily's eyes dilated. "I thought that Wren was in England."

Ali's jaw lowered a little. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Lock your doors I guess." Laughter fell from Aria's mouth. She folded her arms together.

Hanna pushed a chunk of her hair behind her ear. "There's something else that you guys need to know."

Spencer furrowed an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Hanna remained silent for a minute before she summoned the courage to speak. "Mona had her suspicions about Wren. Mona had her lawyer send me a drawing of a girl at a stables with a horse. The girl's jacket was colored in red."

Spencer clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. Wren is helping Bethany."

Ali narrowed her gaze. "We don't know that Bethany is A…"

Emily shot Ali a warning glance. "I think we're past the point of denial."

Hanna tugged at her pearl necklace. "There's something else that you need to know. I went to Ezra and he has photos of Wren and Bethany at the lodge the night of the fire."

Spencer's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I just can't believe it."

Ali let out a sharp scream. "What am I supposed to do now that Wren is back in town? He could kill me. I mean I can't just lock my doors and leave it to chance."

Hanna glanced at Ali for a moment. If it weren't for the fact that the situation was so tragic, she would have laughed at what Ali just said. There was something about her desperation that was entertaining.

Spencer focused her attention back on Ali. "There's something else we need to know Ali."

Ali scoffed. "And what would that be?"

Spencer folded her arms together. Her focus remained present on Ali. "Were you telling the truth about the lodge fire. Did you really only pull Hanna out?"

A tear almost crashed down her face. "How can you even ask that? Don't you know that even if I'm a terrible person I'm still going to brag about something?"

Emily cackled in a faint fashion. "Yeah. That is very true."

"So why didn't Ezra tell us about Wren and Bethany being at the lodge the night of the fire?" asked Spencer.

Hanna didn't even have to think about her answer. "The photos that Ezra showed me were in the middle of the woods. The photos aren't actually of Wren and Bethany dragging you guys out of the lodge. So there was never any reason to suspect Wren and as for Bethany, Ezra told me that he never had a face to the name."

"So Bethany and Wren blackmailed Wilden to set fire to the lodge while Shauna and Jenna were watching nearby because Melissa bullied them." Spencer shook her head while she tried to make sense of everything. It was too much.

Aria's eyebrows lifted up a little while she glanced back at Ali. "Did you see Wren and Bethany there the night of the fire?"

Ali shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "No. I didn't."

Spencer took out a hair tie from her pocket. She pushed her hair up into a ponytail. "Was that you talking to Mona on the phone that night or was that Bethany?"

Ali averted her gaze. "That was me on the phone with Mona. I used a voice scrambling program but the flight plan was under Cece's name. I was pretending to be A that night to put an end to the game but everything went wrong."

Spencer widened her gaze. "Speaking of Cece, we need to know the truth once and for all Alison. Did Cece visit Mona at Radley? Mona said that she thought it was you but it was really Cece but her meds were also being adjusted."

Ali's head swayed from left to right for a moment. "Cece couldn't have visited Mona when she was first admitted to Radley. She was helping me while I was on the run. She wasn't back in Rosewood yet."

A burning sensation exploded across Emily's neck. She scratched it. Emily almost licked her lips at Ali. "Are you sure that we can trust Cece?"

Ali's face morphed into a red color. "Yes. She killed Wilden. Cece doesn't have time to being running around bullying us especially now that the lie was cleared up about me getting her kicked out of UPenn."

Spencer sighed. "I assume that you have a plan Hanna?"

"Yeah I do." Hanna almost choked on a gulp of air. "But that still begs the question about when I should be completely honest with Gabe…"

"Are you saying that you want to tell him everything?" Aria flipped her black brown highlighted hair over her shoulders.

Hanna expelled a breath. "Yeah. I would like to."

Emily let out a nervous scream. "There's still one thing we don't know. If Bethany Young really is A where the hell is she hiding?"

The five of them glanced out the window as soon as a clap of thunder howled in the background. White streaks zigzagged across the sky while the rain made a loud thumping sound as it continued to crash into the ground.

Hanna and Gabe ended having dinner that evening at Hanna's place since Ashley was out with Pastor Ted at the moment. The two of them were currently seated at the dining room table.

Gabe finished the food that was in his mouth before he opened it. "The chicken Parmesan is good Han."

"Thank you." Hanna gulped down some of her red wine. Her heart exploded inside her chest. Her iPhone beeped. She glanced at the new text message: _**Better watch yourself Han because I'm coming for you. Kisses-A**_

He shot his girlfriend a gaze. "Is something wrong?"

Hanna's foot tapped the ground several times. "There's something else that I have to tell you. There are things that you don't know about me, and my friends."

Gabe extended his arm. He squeezed Hanna's hand. "You can tell me. I won't judge. Let me guess it has something to do with this 'A' person you mentioned?"

Hanna let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. There's definitely an 'A' problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hanna coughed into her right sleeve before she opened her mouth again. "Mona was the original A. She bullied me and my friends to get back at us for the way that we used to treat her when Alison was around! But than we ended up finding out about her nefarious intentions during the spring of our junior year at the Masked Ball. We thought that was the end of it. At the start of Senior Year we started getting the A texts again. We knew that Mona couldn't have been working entirely alone/there had to be more to the story. It turned out that someone stole the game from her. The person was believed to be a girl in a red coat or Red Coat for short. It turned out Toby Cavanaugh (Spencer's boyfriend and Rosewood's newest cop) was also on the A-Team but he was only on it to find out about Red Coat. Before we found that this person was red coat we thought it was Paige. And then we thought it was Cece Drake. And then there was the incident at the Thornhill Lodge. This new A entity blackmailed Wilden to set fire to the lodge while Jenna and Shauna watched. Ali was also there the night of the fire. She pulled me out of the fire while we don't know who pulled out Mona, Emily and Aria. We now suspect it to be Bethany and Wren. We thought Ezra was A for a time but it turns out he was just writing a true crime novel. We then thought it was Shauna but we were proven wrong again. Ultimately we believe this person is responsible for the death of Ian Thomas, blackmailed Wilden into killing Garret Reynolds, murder of Mrs. DiLaurentis, Mona Vanderwaal, not to mention a whole other list of illegal activities."

Gabe furrowed an eyebrow at her. He couldn't also help but let out a loud gasp. "Wow. I take it high school has been difficult for you."

"You have no idea." Hanna poured more wine into her glass before she gulped it down in one sip.

He rubbed the side of his head. "I'm impressed that you know what the words nefarious and entity means."

She rolled her eyes at him. "This is serious Gabe."

An awkward silence ensued for a couple of minutes. They both just looked at each other.

Hanna could only imagine what Gabe was thinking. A part of her was still shocked that she had been honest with Gabe in the first. But she had to. Gabe was special to her. "So do you hate me?"

A frown formed on his face. "No. Of course not. I just think that you and your friends should have told someone by now."

Tears flowed down from her eyes. "We can't or A will turn the screws on us."

Gabe bobbed his head. "I see. Well I'm glad you told me. At least now you don't have to be in this alone."

"I forgot to tell you that we also think A blew up the Cavanaugh house," added Hanna before she poured the last few drops of wine into her glass.

Gabe sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine what you and your friends must be going through."

Hanna wiped the tears from her eye with her right hand. "You have no idea."

He shot her a glance. "I forgot to tell you. I talked to the District Attorney. The charges will be dismissed against Spencer in the morning."

"So that means that Bethany Young really is alive?" Hanna pushed her elbows onto the table while she started to lean a little closer to him.

Gabe clicked his lips together. "Yeah. It would seem so."

Hanna's chest bounced up and down a few times while her heart thumped louder with each moment that went by. "There's something else that I have to tell you."

He winked at her. "And what's that?"

Hanna bit her lip. "I have a plan to bring down Wren and Bethany but I can't do it alone."

His eyes widened at her. Gabe shot her a smile. "I'm listening…"

Hanna and Wren were currently seated on her living room couch the following evening as Ted whisked her mother away on yet another date which meant that Wren and Hanna had the house all to themselves. Hanna handed Wren his Vodka soda after which she took a gigantic sip of her Cosmo before she plopped herself down on the couch.

Wren's eyebrows inched up his head. "I was surprised that you wanted to meet up."

Hanna took a deep breath. "Well I have been doing a lot of thinking. I broke up with Gabe yesterday."

His gaze narrowed in on her. "That's real interesting. But as much as I'm fascinated by that I thought you hated me."

Hanna chucked a lock of her hair to the side in an effort to get it out of the way. "Oh I do. I just want one honest moment with you, if that's even possible. I mean you and Bethany are going to get away with everything so why not just tell me everything?"

Red stained his cheeks. "I don't know about that Hanna…"

"Come on." Hanna leaned in a little closer. She placed her hand on Wren's right knee as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "It'll be our little secret. I know you want to kiss me."

An electric feeling traveled back to his brain. "Fine. I'll tell you everything. I don't see the harm in it. The game is almost over."

Hanna called an emergency meeting the next morning. Her, Ali, Aria, Spencer, and Emily were currently in Hanna's bedroom at the moment.

Ali raised her eyebrows. "What's going on Hanna?"

A smile twisted across her face. She shot Spencer a glance. "Gabe told me that the District Attorney is going to dismiss the charges against you."

Spencer flashed a grin. "I know. I just got the call before coming over here."

Emily folded her arms across her chest. "Is that it Hanna?"

She shook her head in a vigorous. "No. I executed my plan against Bethany and Wren."

Spencer's pupils dilated a little. "And that would be?"

Hanna cackled while the sound of her voice lingered in her bedroom. "Turn Wren against Bethany. I had drinks with Wren last night and got him to confess to everything and I just happened to have recorded the whole thing."

"Oh my God." Spencer clapped her hand over her mouth.

Hanna continued to beam at her friends. "And that's not all. As we speak Gabe should be bringing Wren in for questioning. I'm not happy about it but if Wren testifies against Bethany he'll get immunity which could mean that this game could be over once and for all."

Wren had just shuffled out of the Brew at the moment when Holbrook accosted him.

"Wren Kingston?" he asked.

Wren bobbed his head up and down a few times. "Yeah. What can I help you with?"

Gabe expelled a chuckle. It wasn't long before he flashed his police badge. "I'm Detective Holbrook. I'd like to bring you in for questioning related to the murder of Ian Thomas, conspiracy to kill Garret Reynolds, Mrs. DiLaurentis, Mona Vanderwaal and not to mention your numerous other illegal activities that you have been working with Bethany Young on."

Wren shot Gabe a dirty look. "And if I say no."

"You aren't going to want to say no." His eyes remained focused on Wren.

Wren continued to have a skeptical look on his face. "And why is that?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Because I have a deal you can't refuse."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gabe had just finished playing the recording for Wren. The two of them were currently seated in a conference room at the Rosewood Police Department.

A smile formed on Gabe's face. "As we can see this recording proves that you are complicit in multiple murders."

Wren folded his arms across his chest. "As you can tell from the recording Alison was playing me. She was involved with multiple that summer."

Gabe shook his head at Wren. "That doesn't matter. You are guilty of a lot."

He raised an eyebrow at the Detective. "So what do you want to do about it?"

Gabe's chest bounced up and down a couple of times. "I already spoke to the District Attorney. He's going to give you immunity if you hand over Bethany on a silver platter."

Wren let out a sharp cackle. His voice rattled the air of the conference room. "And why would I ever do that?"

Gabe scoffed. "Because you're disposable to Bethany. She was the one that stole the A game from Mona. You're just a helper."

Wren closed his mouth while he realized that there was nothing else he could say.

"So what do you say?" asked Gabe.

Wren leaned in a little. "I see that Hanna is more than just a dumb blonde. I can't believe that she has gotten smarter. Good for her. People can see her as more than some easy Rosewood Girl."

Gabe shot Wren a venomous look. "Don't you dare you talk about Hanna like that."

Wren lifted his eyebrows a few inches. "Did Hanna tell you that there was some sexual tension between us at one point? We kissed once."

He narrowed his gaze. "Yes she did. Is that why you agreed to be partner with Bethany and be helper A?"

Wren averted his gaze. "I think that you already know the answer to that question already."

He didn't take his eyes off Wren. "What about Melissa Hastings? I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask if she's involved."

Wren shook his head in a vigorous fashion. "No. She's not involved. I just blackmailed her into using me as a cover and saying that we were back together. I guess Hanna forgot to ask me that when she was taping the conversation. Maybe she is as dumb as I originally thought."

Gabe continued to have a dirty look on his face. "Well Melissa didn't kill Bethany Young."

A loud snicker fell from his mouth. "No shit."

Gabe tugged at his blazer. "I guess we should discuss our exit strategy now."

Wren continued to look away from him. "Yeah. I guess we should."

Hanna ended up telling her Mom that she was staying at Aria's that evening. The reality of the situation was that she was at Gabe's place. The two of them were currently lying down in beg together. She was reading the latest issue of Vogue while Gabe appeared engrossed in yet another mystery book.

Her heart thumped louder with each passing beat. Sweat trickled down her face. It literally felt like the emotionally intensity of the situation was about to strangle her. She threw her magazine to the side of the bed as she shot Gabe a look. "I can't take it anymore. How did things go with Wren?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that." Gabe put his bookmark in his book as he slammed it shut. He rested the book on the table by the bed. "You should be glad Hanna. Your plan worked. He's going to meet Bethany tomorrow at the remains of the Thornhill Lodge while I wait in the bushes."

Hanna beamed at her boyfriend. "Wow. I can't believe it. Also I know you'll probably want plausible deniability but I'm coming with you tomorrow night and so are my friends. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Gabe didn't even flinch. "Yeah. You earned it Hanna."

Hanna ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just glad that think that I'm not as dumb people claim I am."

He shot her a disappointed look. "I don't want to ever hear you doubt yourself again. Do you understand?"

She bobbed her head at him. "Yeah. You're right. I guess Ali calling me Hefty Hanna did more damage than I thought it would."

A stern expression remained present on his face. "Forget about it."

A lump pricked her throat. Hanna was unable to swallow it. "Easier said than done. Anyway, do you think Wren will show up?"

Gabe remained silent for a second. "Yeah. I do. He has too much to lose."

While Gabe and Hanna continued to talk, Ali was in her bedroom at the moment as she happened to be in the middle of a phone conversation while she paced back in forth. "I understand…"

Alison ran her fingers through her hair while she listened to the person.

"But do you understand? Things happened that are beyond my control," said Alison.

She continued to pace back and forth. Alison hated how she was letting the other do all the talking and that she was so afraid to interject herself.

Alison took a deep breath before she opened her mouth again. "Relax. I have no intention of breaking our deal. No one will know what really happened on Thanksgiving."

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Ali and Holbrook currently hid in the wooded area of the remains of what used to be the Thornhill Lodge.

Gabe looked at his Swiss Army watch. "He's over an hour later."

Hanna looked on in the distance. "I don't even see Bethany."

Spencer threw a glance at Ali. "You didn't warn Bethany did you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ali almost spat in Spencer's face. "If you have learned one thing don't you realize I hate Bethany?"

Emily shot Spencer a look.

Hanna scratched the side of her head. "Something is definitely off."

Spencer expelled a loud laugh. "Wren was never one to be on time…"

"He better not have double crossed us," said Gabe.

Two gunshots pierced the air. The six of them slashed through the woods while they headed in the direction that they heard the shots.

They finally found what they had been looking for a minute later. Hanna had been the first one to see it. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

The rest of them glanced down at what Hanna's eyes remained fixated. Lying there on the ground with two bullets in his head while blood oozed out was Wren Kingston.

Spencer gasped in horror. Her scream bounced through the woods.

Gabe walked over to Hanna and grabbed her left hand. He gave it a tight squeeze.

A beeping sound screeched the air. The five of them got their phones out.

Emily let out a hysterical scream. "Oh my god!"

"_**Poor Bitches, did you really think that you could outsmart me? Please! You should know better by now. I knew about your plan with the good doctor. I'll give you an A for effort though. Maybe I'll frame one of you for Wren's murder like I did with Hanna's Mom for Wilden. I'm closing in on you bitches so you better watch your back. – Kisses A**_," said Ali as she finished reading the latest menacing text.

The five girls looked at each other while Gabe shot Hanna a nervous glance.

The girls just couldn't believe it. A had just changed the game again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The six of them continued to stand in the woods that surrounded Thornhill Lodge for a few moments. They all had gasping expressions on their faces, including Gabe who had seen just about everything in his time as a cop.

Hanna stared at the body some more. She couldn't believe Wren was dead. Hanna couldn't even imagine how Spencer felt. Wren was something they both had in common. A burning sensation jabbed her stomach. If it weren't for the fact that Wren had assisted in a large number of despicable acts against the group, Hanna would feel bad for Wren. But she couldn't. She knew that Wren was a terrible person.

Gabe looked at the girls. "You have to get out of here. I have no choice but to call this in. The District Attorney was in on this because he was the one that authorized immunity for Wren. So I can't push that aspect under the rug. But I can lie for the five of you and say that I was alone."

Emily almost choked on a gulp of air. "What if Bethany tries to frame us for Bethany's murder?"

Ali's nostrils flared up. "I knew that I should have killed that bitch when I had a chance."

Emily shot Ali a disapproving look.

Gabe was still focused on the girls. "Go now!"

While Ali, Spencer, Emily, and Aria shuffled through the woods in the opposite direction, Hanna furrowed her eyebrows at Gabe. "Please promise me that you'll call me when you get the chance."

He nodded his head at her. "Yeah. Of course. Now get out of here."

Hanna was about to walk away from Gabe when she knew there was something that she just had to do. She pulled Gabe in for a quick kiss. Her lips pressed against his. Hanna pulled back a minute later.

"Just promise me that you will be careful," she warned.

Gabe bit his lip. "Relax Hanna. I'll be fine. I think I can take on Bethany?"

Hanna shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "Don't underestimate her Gabe. She killed Ian, Mrs. DiLaurentis, Mona, Wren and probably other people that I can't remember."

The girls ended up going back to Spencer's place that evening. The five of them were currently in her bedroom.

Ali let out a loud scream. Her voice lingered in the air while it bounced around the room. "I can't believe Bethany got us again!"

Spencer flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I'm not surprised. She's A."

Emily put her hand over her heart. "I really think that we should seriously consider going to our parents."

Aria whipped her head back and forth. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's dangerous at this point. But at least we have Gabe."

Hanna tugged at her bracelet. "Yeah I agree. I mean A set up my Mom for Wilden's murder when my Mom was out of the loop I would hate to think what she would do when My mom or any of our parents are actually involved."

Spencer's heart thumped inside her chest. "Yeah. Hanna has a point."

Ali's eyes widened. "I really am going to have to leave town."

Emily rolled her eyes Ali. "Don't say that. You can't do that."

Spencer, Emily, and Aria went downstairs to get some snacks a few minutes while Hanna stayed behind to talk to Ali.

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest. "There's something else that I want to know Ali. You said part of the reason Cece killed Wilden was for you, why didn't you do something when A was framing my Mom for Wilden's murder? You could have done something but you did NOTHING! I mean I understand why you and Cece didn't turn yourselves in but you still could have done something."

"I'm sorry Hanna." Ali averted her gaze while she glanced down at the new carpeting in Spencer's bedroom. "I should have helped you. Cece and I were just trying to save ourselves."

Hanna glared at Ali. "Why did Cece kill Wilden?"

Ali still couldn't bear to look Hanna in the eye. "He knew that I was still alive. He was going to expose me."

Hanna returned home from school the following morning to find her Mom waiting for her in the kitchen.

Ashley shot her daughter a gaze. "Where were you last night? I know you didn't come home."

Her jaw lowered a little. "I was hanging at Spencer's."

Ashley sighed. "Did you know that there was another murder last night in Rosewood? Wren Kingston. I believe he worked at Radley when Mona was there. I know that you and your friends are involved in some way. I want the truth."

Red stained her cheeks. "I'm being secretive because I'm seeing a new person. I'm not ready for you to meet him."

She lunged forward. "I'm sorry Hanna, but I don't believe you. Not this time. At least not entirely! I'm not letting you leave the kitchen until you tell me the truth."

Hanna rolled her eyes while she looked at the floor for a second. She couldn't believe it. There was no way around it. She was going to have to clean about everything.

Wren's funeral ended up being several days later at the same church as Wilden's funeral. Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Gabe decided to go. They couldn't afford to miss a chance to see Bethany.

The wind howled in the background while the trees swayed in the wind. The five of them were standing on the sidewalk in front of the church at the moment.

Spencer's chest bounced up and down a couple of times. "I still want to know why Alison didn't come."

"Wouldn't we all." Hanna clicked her lips together.

Something popped out at Hanna. She glanced at the curb to notice a town car pull up. The front passenger door burst open. A woman in a black veil and dress barreled out of the car. Her high heels scraped the ground while she made her way to the front entrance of the church.

Hanna pointed her right index finger in the direction of the woman in black. "Oh my God! That woman was at Wilden's funeral. She has to be Bethany Young. I'm sure of it."

The woman entered the church lobby.

Hanna wasn't going to let Bethany get away. Not this time. Before anyway could stop her, Hanna flocked into the church. The woman in black darted away in the opposite direction down an abandoned hallway. Hanna turned a corner a few moments later. She couldn't believe it. The woman in black had stopped running. Her back was turned to Hanna.

The woman in black whipped her body around. She lifted her veil over her head to reveal her face.

Hanna expelled a loud gasp. "You really are alive."

A smile twisted across her face. "Congratulations Hanna. You finally tracked me down."

Hanna's eye sockets expanded while her eyes almost popped out of her socket. "Game over Bethany. We know everything."

Ali walked down her driveway at the moment. She arrived at the curb a few minutes later. She yanked open the front door of a blue mustang that was parked on the street next to her house. Ali plopped herself down in the front passenger seat.

The other girl shot Ali a glance. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. The girls were never supposed to know that Bethany Young was A."

Ali hissed at her. "I know! I mean I took the heat for you. I let everyone think I was up to my old tricks but I really had changed."

The girl flashed Ali a smile. "That's what made it perfect. No one would suspect we were working together."

"I know Mona. I know." Ali snarled. "And to think I helped you fake your own death."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hanna continued to stand there in the empty corridor while she stared Bethany Young right in the face. Her heart exploded inside her chest. She just couldn't believe it. Hanna was now face to face with A.

She folded her arms. "You're a terrible fucking person you know that Bethany?"

Bethany wagged a finger at her. "You have no idea what my life was like."

Hanna tugged at her black blazer. "Ali never wanted to hurt you. She just wanted to yell at you."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that what she told you?"

Hanna put her hand in the air. "Look regardless of what Ali intended it was Cece that tried to kill you that night. Not Ali."

Bethany let out a cackle. The sound of her voice rolled through the hallway. It was enough to prick the hairs on Hanna's back. "That doesn't matter. By putting the screws on you four, I draw Ali and Cece out in the open."

She scoffed. "I hope you know that you aren't going to get away with your crimes."

A smile twisted across Bethany's face. "I already did. But I'll give you one thing. The thing about turning Wren against me was clever."

Ali had finished her talk with Mona by now and was currently lying on her bed while she sifted through the latest issue of Vogue magazine. She couldn't help but think back to Thanksgiving…

Mona had been standing in her bedroom when the door squeaked. Two women in black hoods burst through the door. She let out a sharp gasping sound while she shot the two girls a glance. "What are you two doing here?"

Cece winked at her. "Hello to you too Mona."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "If you two are going to kill me, just do it already."

Ali shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "We aren't here to kill you Mona. We came here to help you fake your own death. We know that you've been collecting your blood ever since the lodge fire."

Mona rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ali sneered. "Save it Mona. We don't have much time. We know that you know Bethany Young is A."

Mona ran her fingers through her hair black hair. "That's interesting."

Cece expelled a loud snicker. "So are you going to let us help you or what?"

Mona bit her lip for a second. The issue simmered in her mind before she finally opened her mouth again. "Fine. But I'll do it on one condition?"

"And what's that?" Ali continued to stare Mona down.

A grin formed on her face. "I want you to take the heat Alison. I'm not saying you have to go to jail for my murder but I want the girls to think you're A."

Ali almost choked on a gulp of air. "And why would I do that?"

Mona lunged forward. "It's simple. Someday the truth will come out. This is your chance for redemption if you want it. The girls will know that you made this sacrifice. You could chose to do the noble thing if you want to…"

Ali shot Cece a gaze. "What do you think? Should I do this?"

Cece didn't even have to think about her answer. "I hate to agree with Mona but she has a point."

Ali averted her gaze. "Fine. You have a deal."

Ali was brought back to reality by the pattering of the rain. A part of her still couldn't believe that she made a deal with Mona. But as much as she hated to admit it, Alison knew that she didn't have a choice. She knew that it was better and safer for her friends to hate her then for her friends to know the truth about A. Knowing the truth would have been deadly. But it hadn't been that bad with her friends. Things thawed eventually even if she knew that they would never trust her completely.

Gabe, Aria, Spencer, and Emily made their way to Hanna in the empty hallway a moment later.

Hanna whirled her body around to face her friends and boyfriend. "She's gone."

Gabe lifted his eyebrows up his face. "Bethany was here?"

Hanna shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "Yeah. Bethany is The Black Widow."

Emily tugged at her necklace. "Sounds kind of dangerous."

Spencer shifted her attention to Hanna. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hanna bobbed her head at Spencer. "Yeah. I'm fine. Bethany didn't want to hurt me. She just wanted to taunt me."

"Thank goodness." Gabe opened his arms while Hanna collapsed into his chest. He gave her a pat on the back while her face remained buried in his blazer.

Aria scratched the side of her head. "We still don't know why Ali didn't come to the funeral."

Laughter fell from Spencer's mouth. "She probably threw us under a bus again."

Emily shot Spencer a dirty look. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Spencer suppressed the urge to break out into a hysterical fit of laughter. "It's the truth. She's never had an honest moment."

"I thought we were past this." Her gaze widened at Spencer. Emily just wasn't hearing it! "The reality is that she probably didn't want to draw attention to her dangerous liaison with Wren."

Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat. "I highly doubt that."

Hanna shuffled into school the following morning while she made her way over to her locker. Just as she was about to do the locker combination a beeping sound screeched the air. She grabbed her iPhone from her left pocket while she proceeded to read the latest text: _**I feel bad about yesterday. I thought that I would make it up to you. You might be glad that you welcomed Ali back into the fold but she is keeping a really big secret about Thanksgiving Day. She knows Mona is still alive. She helped Mona fake her death along with Cece's help. –Kisses A**_

Sweat plopped down her face. She just couldn't believe it. She honestly thought that Alison had changed. The arrival of her friends at the other end of the hallway caught her attention. She flocked over to them. Hanna sighed in relief that Ali was with them. That meant she wouldn't have to track Ali down.

Hanna hissed. "Bathroom now, all of us!"

They made their way to the bathroom on the floor that they were on since they knew the second floor bathroom was always empty before first period because it wasn't as fancy as the bathrooms on the first floor.

Alison gazed at Hanna. "What's up Han?"

Hanna raised her iPhone. "I got a text from A. She told me that you know that Mona is still alive and that you helped her fake her own death. Let me guess you did that to get her out of Rosewood so you wouldn't have to deal with her?"

Emily's head almost popped off. "Mona's alive?"

Spencer and Aria continued to stand there in silence.

Red exploded across her face. Alison burst out into a hysterical fit of sobs while clear drops trekked down her face. "I didn't do it to hurt Mona. I did it to help her. Cece and I found out that Bethany was going to kill her since she got to close by digging around the Radley files. Mona and I made a deal. I helped her fake her own death and I would take the heat and suspicion for her death and being A."

Hanna moved her head like a helicopter propeller. "I don't believe it."

Alison moved her fists through the air. She continued with her hysterical fit of sobs. More tears fell down her face. "Don't you get it? I did this for you guys. I wanted to protect you and so did Mona. It was too dangerous for you guys to know the truth."

Hanna expelled a snicker. "How noble of you."

Even more opaque blobs crashed down her face. Ali just had to let it. "You have to believe me."

Emily dashed over to Alison's side. She grabbed Ali's hand while she shot her a serious look. "Of course we believe you."

Gabe ended up bringing Chinese food over for dinner that evening since Ashley had to pick up the slack at the real estate office as a result of Mrs. DiLaurentis' death. The two of them were seated at the dining room table at the movement.

"Thanks for the food Gabe." Hanna's teeth chomped on a bite of General Tsao's Chicken.

He nodded at her. "Of course. You know that I would do anything for you."

Hanna took another bite to eat before she opened her mouth. "We caught Alison in another lie today baby. She knows that Mona is still alive. She and Cece helped Mona fake her own death."

His eyebrows arched above each one of his eyes.

"Apparently Mona had been stockpiling her blood for such an occasion," continued Hanna.

Before Gabe could say anything, footsteps scurried into the kitchen. "Hello Hanna. I see you made a new friend."

Hanna looked up at her Mom. "Oh hi Mom. I didn't see you there."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Red spread across her face. "I believe you know Gabe."

She raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "So you call him Gabe now?"

"I thought you had work at the office this evening?" asked Hanna.

"It turns out that the buyers need more time," revealed Ashley. "But don't change the subject. It seems like the three of us have some things to talk about it…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hanna made her way into the kitchen around seven the following morning. She noticed that her mother had already arrived downstairs.

Ashley turned to her daughter. "Good morning Hanna."

Hanna averted her gaze for a moment. "Hi to you too Mom."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is something wrong Hanna?"

"No. Nothing. I couldn't be better." Hanna flipped her platinum blonde locks over her shoulders.

Ashley crossed her arms. "I thought that we were going to work on honest communication Hanna? If it's Gabe your worried about, don't be. I have no problem with you seeing him."

Hanna almost choked on a gulp of air. "Really? Are you serious?"

She bobbed her head. "Yeah. Absolutely. He seems like a really great guy."

Hanna swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good to know because I thought that you would have been furious about me having him alone in the house."

Ashley bit her lip. "No. Not at all. You respected the know boys/men in the bedroom rule so I'll give you a little latitude."

Hanna still couldn't bear to look her Mom in the eye. "Good to know. Although if you aren't home I can't make any promises."

She paused for a bit. "Anyway, I would like you to ask Gabe to come over for dinner tonight. I'll order out something from the Rosewood Grill. It'll be nice."

Hanna flashed a smile. "Yeah. That would be nice. I just hope that you know that Gabe is different than Wilden…"

"I can tell. Wilden was a real creep." Ashley brought the mug up to her lips. The contents fell into her mouth right before her heart thumped even louder inside her chest.

Hanna tugged at her leather jacket. She shot her Mom a gaze. "There's something I never told you about Wilden Mom. This is going to sound creepy but I feel like he just didn't have the hots for you. I think he also had the hots for me too. I mean he's said some weird things to me…"

Ashley's eyes dilated a little. "I don't disagree with you Hanna."

Hanna ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just glad Wilden is dead. He was a terrible person."

Before Ashley could say anything, a screeching sound rolled through the air. Hanna clapped her hand over her chest as she almost let out a sharp scream. "What if that's A at the door?"

She rolled her eyes at Hanna. "Relax. It's not A. It's Gabe. I asked him to drive you to school on his way to work."

Hanna sighed. "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself to school Mom."

Ashley put her hand in the air. "I know but with A, rather Bethany looming out there, I don't think a little protection would hurt you. You should be thanking me. You get to spend extra time with him. And you can also invite him over for dinner."

"If you insist," said Hanna. Her heart continued to thump for a bit.

Laughter fell from Ashley's mouth. "Now go! You don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yeah. I would hate to do that…" Hanna rubbed the side of her head.

While Hanna shuffled to the front door, Alison ended up deciding to skip school that day. Alison had just parked her car near Noel Kahn's cabin. She made sure that the car door was locked before she slashed to the front door. Her high heels scraped the ground with each one of her passing steps. She made her way inside the cabin a minute later. She was sure to lock the door behind her. Alison made her way down the stairs to the game room.

The girl shot Ali a gaze. "I'm surprised to see you today Alison. Cece isn't here if you're looking for her."

Ali shook her head at Mona. "I didn't come here to see Cece. I came to talk to you. I just thought that you should know that the girls know you are still alive."

Steam almost seeped out of her head. "Are you kidding?"

"No." Ali sucked in a gulp of air. "I'm afraid not. Hanna got an A text that said that you were still alive and that I helped you fake your own death."

Mona remained silent. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Mona just couldn't believe it.

"Anyway if you want I can talk to Noel Kahn about getting you a fake passport to leave the country, not that I'm making you leave or anything. The choice is yours and yours alone."

A grin danced across her face. "Thank you Ali."

Ali twirled a strand of her hair. "I'm really worried Mona. You don't think Bethany knows where your location do you?"

Hanna was still in the car with Gabe at the moment. She turned to look at him. "There's something that I wanted to ask you."

Gabe glanced at his girlfriend if only for a second. "Sure. Ask away."

Hanna coughed into her jacket sleeve. "My Mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

He grinned. "Great. I'm in. Just tell me what time."

Hanna was still making eye contact with Gabe at the moment. "6:00P.M."

"Great. That sounds like a plan." Gabe barreled down the rest of the road before he made a right.

Hanna looked out the window while her mind drifted back to something…

It was the day that Wilden came to her house telling her that she would have to come to the Police Station for a blood sample…He didn't leave when their conversation ended. He pulled Hanna in for a kiss. She pushed him back as soon as she realized what happened. Wilden didn't stop. He smacked her against the wall while he yanked her underwear down to her ankles before he dropped his pants and boxers. He continued to press her against the wall while he proceeded to have his way with her. She tried to forget about it but she knew that the past could only stay buried for so long.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of Gabe's voice. "Something wrong Hanna?"

Hanna looked him the eye. "There's something else that I have to tell you. It's why I hate Wilden so much. He didn't just harass me and my Mom…Wilden raped me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A silence ensued for what felt like the longest moment for Hanna. She turned her head to look back out the window. She expelled a long sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

He shot her a sympathetic look. "I don't know what to say Han…I mean I can't even imagine what it must have felt like."

She noticed a tree swaying in the wind. "Are you mad that I told you?"

Gabe bit his lip. "No, of course not. But if I had known that Wilden raped you then I wouldn't have had sex with you in my office."

Hanna couldn't help but laugh. "I've had sex since then. It's not like I can never have sex again. I just needed sensitivity and time."

He gasped at her. "Oh."

"I want you to help me tell my Mom tonight at dinner. She needs to know." Her chest bounced up and down a few times before she drew in a breath.

The dinner ended up going well that evening. From the moment that Ashley brought up home the food from the Grill, conversation started to flow. Ashley even let her daughter have white wine with her and Gabe.

Ashley beamed at the two of them. "I can't tell you how good it is to know there is still one good cop in this world."

Red stained Gabe's cheeks. "Well there are more out there than you think."

"You just have to know where to look," interrupted Hanna.

Gabe coughed into his blazer before he stared at Ashley. "Anyway, there's something that Hanna wants to talk to you about."

She glanced at her daughter. "Everything okay?"

Hanna averted her gaze while she played with her necklace. "Yeah. But it's serious."

Ashley shot Gabe a look. "Maybe you should go? We can finish this another night?"

Hanna shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "I know. I want Gabe here."

Ashley's chest pounded inside her chest before a bead of sweat crashed down her face. She clutched her wine glass. "You're starting to scare me Hanna. What's going on?"

She sucked in a breath. "It's about when Wilden asked me to come down to the Police Station. It was within a week after that social at Pastor Ted's church. He didn't just leave after telling me to tell you about the blood sample. He raped me…"

Ashley's jaw sank to the floor. Her eyes widened a little while she stared her daughter down.

Hanna couldn't go to bed that evening. She just stared in her room looking out the window when her iPhone beep. Hanna scanned the text: _**I'm going to give you an early Christmas present, Han! I'm going to send the video of Wilden raping you to the police station and also to the whole school. Not only will your reputation be destroyed but also the police might clear or at the very least connect you to Cece Drake for Wilden's murder because I'm not done milking his death for all it's worth. I think it would be more exciting to add a false suspect to the mix. What do you think? I can't wait for the fun to begin-Kisses A**_

Gabe ended up driving Hanna to school the following morning.

He flashed her a smile. "Well I think that dinner went well last considering what you had to tell her Mom."

She tugged at her bracelet. "Yeah. I would say so."

When Gabe came to a red light a few minutes later Hanna decided to use that opportunity to ask him for something. "There's something that I need to ask you?"

He turned to look at her before he proceeded to nod his head. "Of course."

Her heart thumped inside her chest. "I want you to ask the District Attorney or your captain or whomever's authority that you need to host a press conference today. I want to turn up the heat on Bethany. She has a tape of Wilden raping me and is threatening to release it to the school and the Rosewood Police Department."

He expelled a loud gasping sound. "Wow. Bethany really knows how to pile it on doesn't she? Anyway, I'm more than happy to help you but aren't you afraid of what Bethany will do to us or your friends if I do this."

Hanna didn't even have to think about it. "No. I'm not. Bethany needs to know that I'm not playing weak anymore. I refuse to play the role of victim. I'm taking the fight to her. If she's going to drag me down I'm going to drag her down to hell with me."

Gabe sighed at his girlfriend. "If you say so…"

Hanna was her kitchen that evening getting ready to make herself a salad since neither Gabe nor her Mom could keep her company that evening for dinner. A moment later she heard the scurrying of feet as she sensed that she was no longer alone.

Ali furrowed her eyebrows at Hanna. "We saw the conference that Gabe gave today."

Spencer almost screamed. "What were you think Hanna? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Yeah." Emily folded her arms together. "You can't just make these big decisions without consulting any of us. It affects all of us."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Shows what you guys know."

Ali clenched a lock of her hair before she let it go and pushed it out of the way. "Excuse me?"

Hanna lunged forward. "You heard me. I'm so fucking tired of Bethany pulling the strings besides she was threatening release a video of Wilden raping me, only she wasn't just going to send it to the whole school. She also threatened to send it to the Rosewood Police Department."

Aria shot Hanna a borderline sympathetic glance. "Wilden raped you?"

Hanna bobbed her head. "Yeah. He did. It was when the Rosewood Police wanted a blood sample from me."

Ali inhaled a breath. "Look Han, I'm sorry that Wilden raped you, but that still doesn't give you the right to go behind our backs."

Hanna moved her hands through the air. "Are you kidding me? After all the secrets that you have kept from us you're giving me grief over this one little thing?"

Emily looked down at the floor. "Maybe we should just forget about it."

Spencer flipped her hair over her shoulders. "That still doesn't change the fact that you went behind our backs."

"Just drop it will you," spat Hanna. "You're not really one to talk either Spencer. The world needed to know that Bethany Young was still alive."

Ali, Aria, Emily, and Spencer were hanging out at Ali's hose the following evening. And even though it was after 10, they had no intention of ending the "party" anytime soon. The girls had the house to themselves since Jason and Ali's Dad were busy at a basketball game in an effort to bond.

A beeping sound rolled through the air. The four of them whipped out their phone while Ali proceeded to read the text, "_**I'll have you eating your words in no time. I think you should have treated Hanna better yesterday because I'm about to serve up some just desserts! Think something like Emily being trapped in the barn with the car exhaust or Emily being trapped in the coffin at the sawmill in Ravenswood. Don't believe me? Ask Hanna's mom yourself? Hanna has officially left the building-Kisses A**_"

Spencer rubbed the side of her head. She just didn't know what to think…

Another beeping sound rolled through the air. But it wasn't their phones.

"It must be the front door," suggested Ali.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. "Let's go see who it is."

The four of them flocked to the front door. Ali yanked it open only to reveal woman and a man.

She flashed a grin at Aria. "When I called your Dad he said that you would be here."

Spencer glanced at Ashley. "Something wrong Mrs. Marin?"

Gabe stared at the girls and opened his mouth in an effort to spare Hanna's Mom. "Hanna never came home from school today."

A lump pricked Ali's throat. "I take it that you two got the same A text that we did?"

Ashley and Gabe nodded at the girls while they realized that Bethany might not ever stop her game.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabe, Ashley, Ali, Aria, Emily and Spencer continued to talk in Ali's kitchen for the next hour and still hadn't finished talking while the clock neared 11:30 PM.

Ashley let out a loud scream. "We can't just stand here. We have to do something. Hanna could die."

Emily drew in a breath. "I would like to know where the hell has Bethany Young been hiding?"

Gabe nodded at her. "Emily has a point. That's a very good question."

Spencer shook her head in a fast fashion. It moved from right to left. "Usually A likes to taunt us a little bit."

As if on cue, a beeping sound screeched through the air. The six of them checked their phones. Spencer started to read the latest A text, "_**Murder on the Orient Express has always been my favorite book and Cinderella has been my favorite movie. Don't you just love a fairytale? Unfortunately for you, Hanna's dead when the clock strikes midnight- Kisses A.**_"

Sweat dripped down Ashley's face. "What the hell does this mean?"

The rest of the remained silent while they all just exchanged awkward glances.

"I don't know how you guys did all this time because I'm about ready to be checked in Radley. At least then A can't hurt me," continued Ashley.

Spencer clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God! It all makes sense. The last train that comes into the Rosewood Railroad Station is at midnight."

"We have to go now!" Ashley clicked her lips together.

They arrived at the train station around twenty minutes later. They had taken Emily's car since hers was the biggest. Gabe had driven. They burst out of the car right after Gabe plowed into the train station parking lot.

As soon as they got out of the car they gasped in horror at what they saw. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant that there was a car parked on the train tracks.

Emily flashed Gabe a concerned look. "Grab the baseball bat from the backseat we'll probably have to break the window."

"Do I even want to know why you keep a baseball bat in your car?" he asked.

A red color exploded across her face. "I haven't felt safe ever since A plowed through my living room."

Gabe nodded at her. "Makes sense I guess."

Ashley expelled a sharp scream. "Enough talking! We have to get Hanna out of the car."

Gabe grabbed the baseball bat from the backseat. He shuffled over to the car as fast as he could. He peered in the widow to see that the car was locked and that Hanna was lying in the backseat asleep. He figured that A must have drugged Hanna.

A beeping sound rang through the air. Gabe looked on in the distance to the see that the train was rolling into the station. He realized that the train couldn't have been more than 1000 feet away at the moment. With one swift motion, Gabe smacked the baseball bat against the right passenger seat window. It took several cracks before the glass shattered and splattered everywhere. The train continued to screech. Gabe leaned in as he yanked up the lock before he ripped open the car door.

His heart crashed inside his chest. It got louder with each passing moment. Within ten seconds of Gabe pulling Hanna out of the car, the train crashed into the car. Gabe picked Hanna up as he carried her to the parking lot.

Ashley sighed in relief. "Thank god you saved her!"

Spencer furrowed an eyebrow at everyone. "We need to get out of here now. We can't be linked to the train crash."

Ali bobbed her head. "Spencer's right. We have to get out of here."

Ashley shot Gabe a look. "Why isn't she talking?"

Gabe sucked in a gulp of breath. "Bethany drugged her."

"Are you sure?" asked Ashley. "She looks…DEAD!"

Gabe bit his lip before he responded. "Yeah. She has a faint pulse."

Spencer screamed at all of them. "I told you guys, we have to get out of here!"

A BOOM sound exploded across the air while the group looked on at the train tracks! A sea of flames had just swallowed the car that Hanna had been kept in.

Right as the group arrived at the car a few moments later, a beeping sound pierced the air. They whipped out their iPhones while Ali started to read the text out loud, "_**It looks like Hanna's safe for now. But just because you survived Act 2 doesn't mean you'll survive Act 3-Kisses A.**_"

Emily tugged at her jacket. "Oh God! I don't even want to imagine what Bethany has planned for us now. We'll never make it out of Rosewood alive!"

As Ashley and Gabe got into the front seat and the girls crammed themselves in the back, they all started to imagine what Emily said was correct.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hanna shuffled through a hallway on the second floor of Rosewood High School the following morning. She halted as soon as she heard the beginning of a conversation that involved someone that she knew very well.

"Ok Mona, fine. I can talk to Noel and he'll have your fake passport ready by this afternoon and I'll be at the Kahn Cabin at 9:00 P.M. tonight." Ali's feet continued to scrape the ground as she paced back and forth.

Hanna just couldn't believe it. She never imagined that Ali would go behind their backs again. She thought that Ali really had changed. Although she knew that she couldn't blame Mona. A (Bethany) was one scary bitch. If Hanna could leave the country she would.

Hanna bumped into a guy on her way to lunch several hours.

"Oh, sorry." Hanna looked up at the guy to see that it was Noel Kahn that she just ran into.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hi Han."

She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I know that you are going to give Mona a passport so she can leave the country."

Noel continued to stare her down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Save it Noel! I overheard Ali on the phone with Mona earlier today."

A smile twisted across his face. "Wow. You aren't as dumb as you look."

"This is serious Noel." Hanna drew in a breath while red exploded across her face.

He shot her a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry if this upsets you Hanna but I have to help Ali."

"And why is that?" Hanna folded her arms against her chest.

Noel averted his gaze. "Because of what she has on me."

Her eyes bulged up. "What the hell does she have on you?"

He still couldn't look her in the eye at the moment. "I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

She bit her lip. "You can tell me Noel. I promise I won't tell anyone."

He shifted his gaze back to Hanna. "I'm gay Hanna and I'm also in love with Aria's brother Mike."

Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "Is Mike gay too?"

Noel nodded. "Yeah he is."

"But you dated Mona and Jenna and had a brief fling with Aria." Hanna paused for a moment while she continued to think. "And Mike claimed that he was in love with Mona."

He shook his head in a vigorous fashion. "That was just a cover."

"Does Mona know that Mike is gay?" Hanna narrowed her gaze while she refused to take her eyes off Noel.

Noel sucked in a breath. "Yeah, she does. Mona just used Mike as a cover so people would think that she was normal and wouldn't suspect her of anything."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hanna. "You really do learn something new everyday."

He shot her a venomous look. "You can't tell anyone."

Hanna tugged at her right backpack strap. "I won't! You have my word."

Noel expelled a faint laugh. "Yeah, like that's of any comfort."

She lunged forward. "Look Noel, you can hate me all you want but if there is one thing you should know by now is that I can keep a secret."

Spencer, Aria, and Emily stood next to Hanna in the Marin kitchen a couple of hours after school that day.

Spencer flashed Hanna a glance. "So what's so important that I had to miss plans with Melissa?"

Hanna sighed. "Mona is planning on leaving the country tonight. Ali had Noel get another fake passport. Ali is going to the Kahn cabin tonight at 9:00 and we have to stop Mona from leaving the country."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "Why the hell would we do that?"

Hanna shot Emily a dirty look. "Because we need Mona's help. She can help us come up with a scheme to bring Bethany down for good."

Aria glanced at the floor. "I don't know about this…"

Spencer bobbed her head at Emily and Aria. "I think Hanna has a point. We can't keep doing this ourselves. We need help…"

Ali parked her car at the Kahn cabin several hours later. She yanked open the car door before she locked it shut. The wind howled in the background while a gust of air slapped her in the face. She trekked all the way to the front entrance before she made her way down to the basement only to find Mona engrossed in a book.

Mona put her book down before she glanced up at Ali. "Oh good you're here."

She walked over to Mona.

Ali grabbed something from the inside of her coat as she preceded to hand it to Mona. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Mona grabbed the fake passport from Ali. Her eyes scanned it as she realized that everything appeared to be in order. "Anyway, you can take off your Vivian Darkbloom wig."

Her heart crashed inside her chest as she tore off the wig. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight in the guest bedroom? I think someone was following me."

Mona nodded at Ali. "Well I'm going to be leaving at 11 to catch my Midnight."

Ali smacked herself in the head. "Oh then that was a stupid question for me to ask."

A grin formed on Mona's face. "Don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to call Noel to drive you to the airport?" she asked.

Mona raised her hand at Ali. "It's okay. Mike is going to drive me."

She beamed a little. "That's nice that you and Mike are still friends even though he's gay and really in love with Noel Kahn."

"Yeah it is." For once, Mona realized that she couldn't disagree with Ali.

Ali shot Mona a glance. "I think that you should take one of my extra burner phones in case you need anything."

Mona expelled a faint snicker. "I'm already one step ahead of you. I already got my burner phone."

"So where's Cece?" Ali pushed a lock of her hair out of the way.

"She went out to grab dinner," revealed Mona.

Her heart thumped inside her chest. "Anyway I'm going to go take a shower upstairs but I'll be back down in a bit."

"Sounds like a plan." Mona swallowed the lump in her throat.

While Ali went back upstairs to take a shower, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria were in Spencer's car as they were all on their to the Kahn Cabin.

Emily scoffed. "I still can't believe that you wanted to stop at the Brew for a snack and coffee."

Hanna shot Emily a defensive look. "I can't help it. Scheming and Sleuthing makes me nervous which makes me hungry. You should know that by now."

Spencer's chest bounced up and down a few times. "It doesn't matter. Besides when have things ever happened at the exact minute that they are supposed to happen?"

Aria couldn't help but laugh. "Spencer has a point."

Ali trudged down the steps to the basement twenty minutes later. There was nothing like a hot shower to make her feel better. Ali expelled a sigh. She knew that as much as she might be "squeaky clean" at the moment that she would never be entirely "clean" of her problems.

"Mona?" called out Ali.

Ali landed into the basement after stepping off the last step. She almost clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the scene in front of her. Bethany Young was there in the flesh with a gun pointed at Mona.

Mona turned to Ali. "Get out of here. You have to save yourself Alison."

Bethany cackled. The sound of her voice was enough to prick the hairs on both Ali's and Mona's backs. "I'm glad you could join the party Ali. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

Ali shot Bethany an annoyed look. "How did you even get into the cabin?"

Bethany still had a smirk on her face. "I have an extra key to the garage."

Mona let out a loud scream. She was still looking at Ali. "Get out of here now, Alison!"

"Enough talking. Time to blow your brains out!" Bethany elevated her gun.

A clicking sound scraped the air. Ali ran in front of Mona as she pushed Mona out of the way. The bullets pierced Ali in the chest.

Before Mona could do anything, Bethany slashed her way through the garage and was out of sight.

Ali collapsed onto the ground. Mona sat down on the ground as she pulled Alison up against her.

Tears came to Mona's eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

Alison gasped while she almost choked on a gulp of air. "I don't expect you to forgive me but can you at least appreciate the fact that I tried to be different."

Mona's heart crashed even louder inside her chest. "Yes. I can."

Ali continued to gasp while she struggled to inhale a breath. "And one more thing. Will you please tell Emily that I really did love her?"

"Aren't you two already dating?" asked Mona.

Clear drops crashed down her face. "Not exactly. Anyway, please promise me that you'll do that. I want Emily to know that my feelings for her were real even though I know she still had doubts once the girls suspected me of being A."

Mona couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears plowed down her face faster than they did on Alison's face. "You can tell her yourself. I'm going to go call an ambulance. But I'm sure Emily already knows the truth even if she won't verbally admit it."

She was about to get up when Ali pulled at her sweater. "Please don't go Mona! I don't want to die alone."

Mona glanced down at Ali's chest. Pools of red oozed out. She decided to put her hands down on the wound in order to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I have to call an ambulance otherwise you'll die!" screamed Mona.

A pale color stained her cheeks. "I'm already dying!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Mona shifted her gaze to notice that Cece just arrived in the basement. "Bethany came here and shot Ali. You have to go call an ambulance."

Cece whipped out her iPhone before she let out a loud grunt. "No reception. I'll go upstairs."

Mona flashed Cece a look. "Hurry, Alison needs medical attention ASAP so you better start calling girl!"

Cece ascended up the steps to go call 911 while Mona and Alison were now alone with each other.

Less than a minute later, footsteps scurried down the basement steps.

Emily screamed. The sound of her voice echoed throughout the basement. "ALISON!"

Spencer gazed at Mona. "Don't tell me Bethany shot Ali?"

Mona nodded her head. "Yeah. She did. Cece went upstairs to call an ambulance."

Emily collapsed into Spencer's chest as Spencer gave her a reassuring pat.

"Everything okay?" asked a familiar voice.

Hanna whipped her body around to see a man. "What are you doing here Gabe."

"I was following you because Noel Kahn came to me and was worried that you would try and interfere with Mona leaving the country." Gabe ran over to Hanna. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before they detached from one and other.

Gabe's eyes fell to the floor. He clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he saw Alison lying on the ground.

A beeping sound rolled through the air. They all pulled out their phones while Aria began to read the text, "_**Say good-bye to Alison for me bitches-Kisses A**_."

Emily pulled back from Spencer before she let out another loud scream. "Where the fuck is the ambulance?"

_**Note To Reader:**_

_**There you have it! Part 1 is finally finished. There will definitely be a Part 2 to this story as there is still more material to explore with bringing down Bethany once and for all. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it took so long for an update! I was in the middle of finishing a rough draft of a young adult novel and I thought it was better that I ended at a cliffhanger (with chapter 13) as opposed to posting chapters on random days. Now that I'm editing the novel, I will have more time and will be able to update regularly again. Enjoy! And also, thanks for reading **___

_**Chapter 14**_

Hanna put her key in the lock, clicking it open several moments later. She clapped her hand over her heart when she saw her mother plopped down in a chair in the dark. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Mom! You need to be less ominous."

Ashley stood up, not even bothering to push her chair in. "Where the hell have you been? You haven't answered any of my messages Hanna. What if something happened to you?"

"Look Mom, I'm sorry that I ignored you." Hanna rested her purse on the counter before plowing along with the rest of her story. "But something happened tonight. Bethany shot Alison."

Her jaw dropped, expelling a loud gasp. It appeared that there were still certain things that even shocked Ashley. "And how do you know this?"

Hanna bit her lip. "Because I arrived at the scene after it happened. There's something else that I need to tell you because I really don't want to have to lie to you anymore."

She folded her arms, pressing against her chest without any hesitation. "Well just don't stand there. Although from the way that you're talking I'm not sure if I want to know what else is wrong…"

Hanna hung her down. "Mona is still alive. Alison and Cece Drake helped her fake her own death. Bethany was going to kill her."

Ashley lifted her eyebrows at her daughter. "Since when are you in cahoots with Cece Drake? I thought that I told you to stay away from her after Wilden shoved her into his car that day?"

She put her hand in the air. "It doesn't matter. The point is you can't tell anyone. Not even Ted."

Ashley pushed a lock of her auburn hair out of the way, tucking it behind her right ear. "Well I'm glad you're okay."

The blood drained from Hanna's face, revealing a pale color. "Just promise me that you'll be careful Mom. Bethany is dangerous."

She scoffed. "You don't have to remind me dear. I'm well aware of it. I believe it wasn't too long ago that she tried to frame me for Wilden's murder."

Hanna ran her fingers through a chunk of her platinum hair. "Anyway, I really am sorry that I didn't call you back."

Ashley nodded at her daughter. "Yeah I know. I believe you."

Tears came to her eyes before she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was just so awful Mom. The doctors don't even know if Ali is going to make it. She's still in surgery…"

She expelled a sigh. "And where are your friends?"

"They went home." Hanna drew in a long breath. "I just wish there was something we could for Ali."

A bead of sweat plopped down her face. "Well I'm sorry Hanna, but it's out of our hands. All we can do is pray. I'm sure that's she'll be fine."

Hanna tugged at both sides of her pink blazer. "Yeah, I agree. How come you've always had a soft spot for Ali?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because I've been where she was. Life can be tough."

Hanna couldn't resist rolling her eyes at her Mom.

"Okay, maybe I haven't been exactly where she was, but I still get what it's like to feel isolated and at rock bottom," continued Ashley.

The girls met in Spencer's bedroom the following morning before school.

"Jason called me a couple of hours ago," said Spencer. "Ali made it out of surgery but she's still unconscious."

Aria furrowed an eyebrow at Spencer. "You couldn't have texted us that?"

Emily's eyes bulged up at the suggestion.

Hanna's chest expanded and contracted a few times, allowing her to take in a few breaths. "Spencer was right to call us guys. This is serious. Ali could die. Hell, we could even be next."

Emily stared at the new carpeting, scoffing at the fact that Spencer and her family could afford something like that on a whim.

Spencer glared at Hanna. "Have you heard from Mona?"

She shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "Yeah. I heard from her before you summoned us with the impromptu meeting. She contacted me on her burner phone. She missed her flight but still decided to stay in hiding. She told me not to come looking for her. Mona thinks now that we had Gabe out Bethany's existence to the world that Bethany is going to actually kill us for real this time."

Emily expelled a hiss. "Great! Just what we need! As if we didn't have enough problems already…"

Spencer narrowed Hanna gaze. "I assume that you have a plan?"

Her heart thumped inside her chest. As much as Hanna didn't want to risk putting her friends in danger, she knew that she had to tell them what was on her mind. It was their only way out. The thought came to her while she was lying in bed the night before. "Yeah. I want turn the tables on the bitch. I'm going to frame Bethany Young for my murder."

Spencer couldn't help but roll her eyes at the suggestion. "This isn't TV Hanna. You can't just say you want to frame someone for murder. You have to actual evidence to pin it on the person. I think you've been watching to much Revenge and reading to many mystery books…"

Hanna shrieked. "I know this isn't TV! I'm not as dumb as you guys think I am."

Aria gazed in Hanna's direction, lifting her eyebrows up. "When do you want this to go down?"

"Senior Prom." Hanna hadn't even hesitated when she uttered those words.

Hanna and Gabe decided to go out on a date several evenings later in order to get their minds off the latest drama. Currently, the two of them were sitting down on Gabe's couch in his apartment at the moment.

She flexed a smile. "Thank you for dinner. I hope you had a fun."

Gabe averted his gaze, choosing to stare at his black loafers instead. "Yeah. I had a lot of fun."

Hanna swayed her head back and forth. "Okay. What's up? Clearly something is wrong?"

He craned his head, allowing himself to look her in the eye for a moment. "No. I'm fine."

She sucked in a gulp of air. "Okay. Fine. Whatever! Have it your way."

An awkward silence ensued for a couple of minutes before tears plowed down Gabe's face without any warning.

"My Dad's dying of cancer Han. He called me today and told me over the phone," he revealed, as what he just said got mixed up in his series of screams and sobs.

She smacked her hand over her mouth, muffling a scream. It took her another minute to be able speak. "Oh, Gabe! I'm so sorry."

He extended his arm, giving her hand a tight squeeze while he stared her down. The mere touch of Gabe's hand shot electricity back to Hanna's brain. "Please Hanna. I need you tonight."

"Of course Gabe. You know that I'm here for you. I'm never leaving." Hanna continued to hold his hand.

Gabe didn't say anything. His eyes just widened at his girlfriend.

Her eyebrows inched up her face. "Oh? You mean…"

Gabe didn't wait for Hanna to finish her sentence. He pulled her in, drawing her close to his body. His lips smacked against hers. He massaged her mouth with his tongue. Both of his hands found their way to each side of Hanna's face.

Hanna maneuvered her hands, allowing herself to push Gabe's blazer off his body. She didn't even care about seeming impulsive by sleeping with Gabe on a whim. He was her boyfriend. She wanted this. Hanna also wanted a distraction in regards to the Bethany Young situation. But most of all, she yearned to have that connection of another human being inside her.

Gabe pulled back from the kiss for a moment, making sure to make eye contact with Hanna.

Hanna nodded.

He pulled her in for another embrace, and before she knew it, they both shed their clothes. They were still on his couch. She was on her back while Gabe was on top of her. He glided up and down, pressing harder which each thrust. Sweat trickled down both of their faces. Gabe continued. They panted a little, which was followed by more sweating and moaning.

Even if they were in the middle of the most dangerous game of their lives, they could at least revel in the fact they had each other. In that small moment, they had become one; and they would not be forgetting it anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_** (Side note: Here's the next update for you Hanna and Holbrook fans! Also, the promo for 5x18 looks intense as far as Hanna and Holbrook. Although at least they are finally getting a scene together again.) **_

**Chapter 15**

Hanna and Gabe sat plopped up on the couch some time later. The two of them just stared at each other for a few minutes.

He flashed her a smile. "That was amazing Han."

Hanna flicked a lock of her hair out of the way. "Yeah. It was."

Laughter fell from his mouth. "So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the evening?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Whatever you want to do."

His teeth jabbed his lip. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm imagining things but it seemed like you were going to tell me something before I told you about my Dad."

Hanna sighed. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't that important. I'd rather talk about you and your Dad."

Gabe wiped both of his eyes with his right hand before craning his head to look at his girlfriend. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about my Dad, at least not right now."

Hanna nodded at him. "Of course. Whatever you want is fine."

She bit her lip. Hanna just didn't know what to do. Despite the fact that she knew that she could tell Gabe anything, Hanna didn't want to burden Gabe. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have a parent die of cancer. Hanna also knew that she couldn't live in her "paradise" forever. Gabe would have to know about her plan to frame Bethany Young for her murder. The plan was still sketchy in her head. Hanna couldn't fathom living life on the run alone. If she had it her way, Gabe would run away with her.

Gabe lifted his eyebrows at her. "What are you thinking about baby?"

"About all the ways I would love to get rid of Bethany Young." It hadn't been a complete lie. She would have given anything to get rid of A once and for all.

Hanna strutted into the school hallway the following morning with Spencer, adjusting the straps on her backpack while Spencer's teeth chattered.

She shot Spencer a look. "Is everything okay Spencer?"

Spencer let her arms fall to each side of her waist. "There is still a lot that bothers me about the whole situation."

Hanna clutched her dolphin necklace, twirling it with her fingers. "And what would that be?"

She drew in a deep breath. "We still don't know whose body was identified as Bethany Young."

Hanna flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I hate to say it but that might be something that we never find out."

Spencer burst out into a fit of laughter. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if there was a fourth person running around that night in a yellow top."

Hanna's eyes bulged up. "Are you trying to make my head explode?"

They turned a corner in the hallway, scraping the ground with their high heels.

Spencer forced a polite expression. "So how are things with you and Gabe?"

Hanna's chest bounced up and down several times. "Do you mind if I tell you something kind of serious?"

She moved her head from left to right several times. "Yes of course. You know that you can tell me or the girls anything."

A burning sensation formed in her stomach, almost as if someone was stabbing her with lava. "Gabe's father has cancer and it doesn't look good."

Spencer averted her gaze while she and Hanna barreled down the rest of the hallway. "I'm so sorry Hanna. I don't even know what to say."

A smirk stained her mouth. "On the bright side, Gabe and I had hot sex."

"Thank God for small favors right?" asked Spencer.

"There's still one thing that bugs me. I know that I'm going to have to tell him about my plan to frame Bethany Young for my murder, I just don't know what the right way to tell him is." Hanna picked at one of her nails. It peeled off. "Anyway, has Jason given you any updates about Alison?"

She bobbed her head at her friend. "Yeah. Allison is going to leave the hospital in a couple of days. Any word from Mona?"

Hanna hung her head a little lower. "No. I'm afraid not. Although I still can't believe that Mona and Ali were working together this whole time."

Spencer tugged at her blazer. "Yeah. I might have a 200 IQ but there are still some things that surprise me."

"There's still one thing I want to know. What the hell have Bethany's parents been up to for the last two years? How do they not know their own daughter was missing? You think they would have done something about it." Hanna clenched her neck for a moment in an effort to scratch an itch.

"Wow Han." A grin twisted across her face. "You really are smarter than people give you credit for. But all joking aside, you have a point. I think there's still a big piece of the puzzle that we don't know and the whole thing just sounds really fishy."

Hanna and Gabe shuffled out of the Brew several days later. As soon as Hanna saw Lt. Tanner less than thirty feet away, she whispered an obscenity under her breath.

Gabe shot her a gaze. "Relax. I've got this."

Lt. Tanner trekked over to the two of them while Gabe gave Hanna's hand a squeeze.

She wove her arms across her chest. "So what's going on here?"

Gabe didn't even blink. "I just finished a date with my girlfriend."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "You two are dating?"

Hanna clicked her lips together. "Yeah. We are. And no offense or anything but you can't be that good of a cop if you couldn't figure it out."

He didn't even bother to shoot his girlfriend a warning look.

Red exploded her cheeks. "And what is that supposed to mean Hanna?"

Hanna didn't even suppress her hysterical fit of laughter. "Let's just say that there are an unusual number of unsolved crimes in Rosewood."

The red color increased in hue on Lt. Tanner's face, as if that was even possible. "Well just so you know the Rosewood Police Department is doing everything they can to track down Bethany Young."

Hanna shifted her gaze to her high heels. "I highly doubt that."

Lt. Tanner didn't even say anything. She just slashed off in the opposite direction.

She gazed back up at Gabe. "I'm sorry. That woman drives me crazy."

He couldn't contain his smirk any longer. "Yeah. Join the club."

A beeping sound rolled through the air a couple of moments later. Hanna pulled her iPhone from her pocket to notice the one text message: _**Better be careful about who you talk shit to Hanna because you know what they say about burning bridges. Although if you need a demonstration, I'm happy to help-Kisses A.**_

Hanna shoved the phone back into her pocket while she and Gabe flocked towards Gabe's car, which was parked by the curb at the end of the block.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay Han? Let me guess. Bethany texted you?"

"Yeah. She did." Hanna shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hanna returned home from school a couple of days later to find the last man that she expected to see in her kitchen. She shoved her backpack on the counter before shooting the man a dirty look. "What the hell are you doing here Dad?"

Tom furrowed an eyebrow at his daughter. "You're Mom let me in. She said that I could take you out to dinner tonight."

She rolled her eyes at her Dad, not even attempting to mask her disdain. "How generous of you."

He adjusted his collar, loosening his tie. "Look Hanna, I'm not an idiot I know that it's going to take more than one night to heal the bridge between us."

Her chest bounced up and down several times. "You think. Let's count all the ways that you wronged me. First you skipped out on my Mom and me when you met Isobel, which BTW was really disgusting by the way. I mean if you want to divorce my Mom fine but you traded us for people you hardly knew. And then there's the fact that you only pop up into my life when you want to yell at me or tell me how much of a failure I am. I mean I get that you can't always tell me what I want to hear but you are supposed to share the good times with the bad. And don't even get me started how you knew Wilden was harassing us and you did nothing when my Mom came to you in addition to the issue of not even paying her bail when she was arrested for Wilden's murder. Pastor Ted had to pay her bail."

Tom bit his lip. "Look Hanna, I'm sorry you feel that way. I really am. But I don't want that to define things between us."

Hanna tugged at her pink blazer. "What made you even want to take me out to dinner tonight?"

He hung his head a little lower before red exploded across his face. "Isobel and Kate are out of town visiting colleges in order to help Kate choose between her acceptances."

Hanna swallowed the lump in her throat before expelling a scream. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is exactly what I'm talking about Dad. Isobel and Kate shouldn't have to be out of town for you to spend time with me."

Tom gasped, unable to say anything. There were some things that even surprised him.

She hissed before tears came to her eyes without any warning. "You know what Dad, just go! You've wasted enough time already. I could have been hanging out with my boyfriend."

He wove his arms together. "I didn't know that you had a new boyfriend? I thought that you were still hung up on Travis."

Hanna clenched her neck for a moment. "Shows what you know."

Tom's eyes bulged up. "So who are you dating? Anyone I know?"

She shot her father another dirty look. "Detective Holbrook, not that it's any of your business or anything."

He feigned a smile. "You're dating a detective? That's cool."

Hanna lifted her eyebrows at her Dad. "You aren't going to give me a lecture about dating a guy in his late 20's?"

Tom shook his head in a vigorous fashion. "No. As long as he treats you with respect and you're happy I'm not going to tell you who you can date."

She resisted the urge to smirk, allowing the snarl to remain present on her face. "Anyway you should go. I accepted the fact that our connection isn't genuine a long time ago and I've moved on. You should do the same."

"But you're my daughter. I'm your father…" His arms remained pressed against his chest.

Hanna pointed her right index finger at the door. "Just get out before I throw you out!"

There was a nock at the door an hour later. Hanna shuffled over, yanking the door open. "Thank you for coming."

He flashed her grin. "Of course Han. You know that I would do anything for you."

Gabe strutted into the house before Hanna shut the door behind him. The two of them walked into the kitchen.

He craned his head at her. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Hanna couldn't do it any longer. She acted brave when she stood up to her Dad but that moment was fleeting. Hanna had to let it out. Opaque blobs flew down her face one after another while she let out a series of screams and sobs. "It's just so awful. I fucking hate my Dad. He can't just show up when it's convenient for him."

His eyes bulged up, staring her right in the face. "You're Dad was here tonight?"

The tears barreled down her face even faster now. "It's just so awful. Even Ali or Wilden never made me feel so worthless before."

He extended his right hand, cupping her lip. "Listen to me Han. No one should ever make you feel worthless. You are one of the strongest people that I've ever met. Don't you forget that!"

Hanna collapsed into him. His arms wrapped her around her back while she buried her head in his chest. Her screams and sobs became muffled as she allowed the only man that she ever trusted to comfort her.

They pulled back from each other several minutes later. A grin twisted across his face. "Why don't we go to the Grill for dinner? My treat."

She nodded her head, unable to find the words to speak.

Gabe plowed down Hanna's street several hours later. He continued to barrel down the street, increasing with pace. The car came to an abrupt halt after Gabe entered Hanna's driveway.

A frown formed on Hanna's face. "What the hell? Why is my Dad's car in the driveway?"

Hanna and Gabe burst out of the car a moment later. They trekked over to Tom's car.

She stole another glance at the car. She shook her head back and forth when she noticed her Dad was sleeping in the driver's seat.

Hanna's heals scraped the ground before she started inching towards the car. Less than ten seconds later, a boom exploded across the air before a sea of yellow, red, and orange engulfed Tom's car. Hanna fell back as Gabe grabbed her so she wouldn't sink to the ground from the blast.

Gabe let her go several moments later. Hanna's hand remained over her mouth.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm so sorry Hanna."

A beeping sound rolled through the air. Hanna glanced at her new text message: _**You might want to rethink your idea for framing me for your murder. I know you hate your Dad so consider this a warning. Next time I won't be so nice. Welcome to the barbecue. –Kisses A. **_

Hanna continued to shake her head in disbelief. Her Dad was really dead…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hanna and Ashley stood in the kitchen several mornings later while an awkward silence ensued.

Ashley reached for her glass of water that was on the counter.

Hanna didn't even know what to think about the whole thing. Her Dad was really dead. That happened. It wasn't something that she made up. Her Dad had been a lot of things to her over the years, but she still couldn't believe that they never had a chance to repair their bond. She would have never admitted it out loud, but a part of Hanna always hoped things would improve. She didn't even care if the idea was dumb.

Something pounded against the door. Ashley and Hanna both craned their heads before Ashley nodded at the guy to come in.

The door burst open to reveal Holbrook carrying a brown bag and coffee tray with three coffees.

Gabe strutted into the kitchen. "Hello ladies. I thought that I would pick up breakfast."

Hanna flashed him a smile. "Thanks babe. That was so sweet of you."

Gabe put the coffee tray and bag down on the counter.

Ashley pushed a lock of her auburn hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. "You didn't have to do this."

He put his hand in the air. "It's fine. I was headed in this direction anyway."

Hanna looked at her Gabe before she returned her gaze to her Mom. "I'm serious about what I originally said. I don't want Isobel or Kate at the memorial service. Isobel is nothing but a stupid whore that ruined our lives."

Ashley bit her lip. "I don't know if I would quite put it like that."

Hanna clenched her neck for a moment. "I would. There is nothing redeemable about either one of them. If it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck, it's a duck. I don't need a 2400 IQ to know that. Besides, you shouldn't be making excuses for her."

"I think you mean 2400 SAT score." Gabe burst out into a brief hysterical fit of laughs before reaching for his coffee.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That doesn't change how I feel."

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat. "I still want to know how Bethany put a bomb on Tom's car."

She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Wouldn't we all."

Gabe sighed at the two of them. "I think we should just see how the memorial service goes first."

Hanna skipped school that day to stay home and read fashion magazines. She flipped through the latest issue of Vogue several hours later when a scraping sound pressed against her door.

"Come in," said Hanna. Her eyes remained focus on the magazine.

The girl pushed the door open, shuffling over to Hanna. "I had to see how you were doing."

Hanna tossed the magazine aside before glancing up at the girl. "What are you doing here Ali? I thought you were still in the hospital."

Ali forced a grin. "I got released a few days ago."

She twirled a strand of her blonde hair. "No offense or anything Ali, but I'm not really in the mood to do whatever is we've been doing lately?"

Ali wove her arms together. "I thought things were good between us?"

Hanna paused. As much as she wanted to trust Alison again, she knew it was easier said than done.

She shot Ali a dirty look. "Well if you're really my friend then you'll keep my secret and not tell Gabe. I'm going to frame Bethany Young for my murder."

Her chest bobbed up and down several times. "Wow! I didn't think that you had it in you to be like that."

Hanna held in the tears. "Well I'm tired of her ruining my life."

Hanna, Ashley, and Gabe stood outside the local Rosewood church where Wilden's funeral happened several days later. The wind whistled in the background while the cold stabbed them in the face.

Gabe titled his head at Hanna for a few moments. "You look nice."

Hanna gave into her sensations and allowed a brief smile to form without any hesitation. "Thanks."

Ashley tugged at her black blazer. "So when are the girls going to be here?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Soon. They're stuck in traffic."

"Oh. Well I'm glad that they'll be here for you Han." Ashley's hair bounced in the wind.

Two females started to scurry over to where the three of them were. Hanna knew who the people were as soon as she saw them.

Hanna expelled a loud scream. "Oh hell no! I'm not letting them ruin the memorial service."

She didn't even wait for Gabe or Ashley to say anything. She slashed over to where the two females were while her high heels scraped the ground.

Hanna wagged her finger at the older woman. "You have a lot of nerve showing up. I told you and your daughter that you weren't invited."

Isobel's chest crashed up and down several times. "Look Hanna, can't we put our differences aside for one day? We share a common interest."

Hanna shook her head in a vigorous fashion. "I'm sorry, but no. You stole my father from my Mom and me. You ruined our lives."

She didn't even wait for Isobel to speak or for Kate to defend her Mom. Her hand smacked Isobel across the face in one swift motion.

Isobel took her right hand to the spot on her cheek where Hanna slapped. Red dots stained the tips of her fingers.

Hanna was the last one to leave the church after the service. She told Gabe, Ashley and her friends that she needed some time to herself before the reception in the carriage house. As she stepped into the hallway something popped out at her. She darted after the figure chasing her all the way down the hallway.

She scratched the side of her face while she realized there was something familiar about the black hair.

The girl whipped her body around, looking Hanna right in the eye. "It's good to see you Hanna."

Hanna elevated an eyebrow. "What are you doing here Mona?"

Mona's arms hung by each side of her waist. "I just had to visit you."

Her eyes bulged up. "Where the hell have you been?"

She shot her friend a nervous glance. "Alison contacted me. She begged me to talk to you. You can't do it Hanna. It's too risky to frame Bethany for your murder."

Hanna swooshed her head back and forth. "I don't care. She needs to pay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were gathered in the first floor bathroom the following morning at school, as the four of them usually knew that it was empty before first period.

Aria shot Hanna a quick gaze. "How are you doing with everything?"

She pushed a chunk of her hair to the side. "That's not why I wanted to talk to you guys before first period."

Emily quirked her eyebrows. "What's up? Is everything okay Han?"

The blood drained from Hanna's face, revealing a pale color. "Alison is still talking to Mona behind our backs."

The three of them rolled their eyes at Hanna.

"Don't you get it? She's still doing things behind our backs even after we gave her another chance," continued Hanna. She tugged at her salmon color blazer.

Emily wove her arms together, digging into her armpits. "Are we seriously doing this again? I thought we put the whole Alison drama behind us."

Spencer sighed at her. "Are you sure that you aren't making a big deal out of nothing?"

Hanna threw her fists through the air. "Mona came to see me after my Dad's service. That's how I know that Alison went behind our backs."

Emily bit her lip. "So what exactly did Ali say to Mona?"

She drew in a few breaths. "She wanted Mona to talk me out of framing Bethany for my murder."

Emily's eyes almost exploded. "So that's why you want to vilify Alison for another crime she didn't commit? Is it to hard to accept the fact that she actually cares about us?"

Hanna wagged at her finger at Emily. "The only reason you are cutting Alison slack is because you're in love with her."

Steam almost seeped out of Emily's head. "You did not just say that."

Her chest danced up and down several times. "I'm sorry. Somebody had to say it Em. Ali clouds your judgment. I know it. Spencer and Aria know it. And you know it."

Spencer glared at Hanna for a split second. "Don't drag me and Aria into this?"

Hanna hissed. "I think that it's a little late for that, don't you?"

Tears came to Emily's eyes. "I thought we already established Ali isn't A."

Hanna twirled her necklace, wrapping it around her fingers. "Just because she isn't A doesn't mean she still doesn't have secrets."

Emily expelled a loud gasp. "Are you even listening to yourself Hanna? Ali took a bullet for Mona and isn't even bragging about it. If that doesn't show that she changed, I don't know what will."

Hanna lunged forward, almost ready to scream at Em. "So. That could have been another one of her tricks."

"Did you ever stop and consider that maybe what Alison said was true? Framing Bethany for your murder is a risky endeavor." Emily pushed the sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows.

Hanna counted to ten under her breath before she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry guys, but Bethany has to be stopped. She's gotten away with too much."

Spencer inhaled a breath. "This isn't a game Hanna."

Hanna shot her a venomous glare. "It is to Bethany."

Hanna couldn't believe it. She thought her friends would always support her. She really didn't see anything wrong with framing Bethany for her murder. It was the same thing that Bethany did to her Mom. It all went back to that saying Hanna loved. If the shoe fits, wear it. This was one shoe that Hanna couldn't wait to shove on Bethany's foot. It had been a long time coming. She would enjoy every moment of Bethany's downfall.

Aria extended her arm, trying to give Hanna polite tug. "Maybe you should go home. Your Dad hasn't even been dead a week. Nobody would blame you if you needed a mental health day."

She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I'm doing just fine Aria. Maybe it's you guys that aren't dating clearly."

Gabe and Hanna sat on her bed later that afternoon.

He flashed a smile at her. "Thank you for letting me come over Hanna."

"Of course." Hanna reached over with her right arm, giving Gabe's hand a squeeze. "So what's up?"

Gabe held her hand a moment longer before letting go. "The clinical trial my Dad enrolled in is working. His tumors shrank."

Hanna clapped her hand over her mouth for a moment. "Oh my god! That's amazing Gabe. I'm so happy for you."

His eyebrows swung up his face. "But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Hanna clenched her neck with her hand. "Is something wrong?"

Gabe expelled a series of breaths. "I don't know. You tell me. Ali talked to me today. She told me that you want to frame Bethany for your murder. Are you serious?"

She plopped up from her bed. She let out a loud shrill. "You know what! I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me not to frame Bethany for my murder. No offense or anything Gabe, but you have no idea what my life has been like. This bitch framed my Mom for Wilden's murder."

He put his hand over the top of his tie, loosening it a little. "So that's what it is? Payback for your mother's almost incarceration?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, you really shouldn't be talking to Ali."

He clicked his lips together. "She was the one who approached me and she was actually concerned about your well being."

Her hands remained on her hips. 'You and I both know that isn't true. The only person Ali has ever cared about is herself."

Gabe shook his head at her. "You're still upset about being called Hefty Hanna aren't you?"

Hanna whipped her head back and forth. "Yeah. So what if I am? It shouldn't be a crime to hate Alison."

He shot her a pleading stare. "Don't you get it Hanna? This is what Bethany's trying to do. She's trying to divide you and your friends."

She expelled a quick chuckle. "Well it's working."

Gabe got up from the bed, continuing to stare at his girlfriend. "Come on Hanna. Please don't do this. Think about us? What are you going to do? Run away after you frame her? What future does that leave us?"

Hanna sucked in a breath. "Of fuck it!"

She pulled Gabe in for a kiss. Her lips massaged his mouth. He put his hands around her face. They maintained their embrace for a moment before they shed their clothes and got on the bed. Hanna was now on her back while Gabe was on top of her. He looked at her. She nodded. He buried his head on her neck, kissing it while he moved in and out of her.

Hanna's mind became dulled while she let out a series of screams.

Gabe continued to press up and down her body while he maneuvered inside of her.

All Hanna could do was to get lost in the moment since the future was uncertain, especially in regards to Bethany. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Hanna stood by her locker the following morning at school. She did the combination before yanking her locker open. She scoffed at Ali's latest betrayal. Hanna just couldn't believe how she had been so stupid to trust her "friend" again. She bit her lip while she reached for her the textbooks and notebooks that she would need for her morning classes.

Hanna shoved her stuff into her backpack a moment later. Someone tapped her back. She whipped her body around to see who it was. Hanna recognized the blonde hair anywhere. It was Allison. Even if she would never admit it out loud, Hanna would always consider Ali to be like some monster from Greek mythology you just couldn't kill (even if Hanna knew she would get the stories mixed up).

She put her hands on her hips. "What do you want Alison?"

Ali flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Why such the attitude Han?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really even have to ask that? I know that you talked to Gabe."

Ali drew in a few breaths before opening her mouth again. "It's not like I made a pass at him. I just wanted him to talk to you."

Her eyes bulged up. "It was also gutsy of you to get Mona to talk to me."

Tears almost came to Ali's eyes. "I didn't have a choice Han. You have no idea what you're up against. Bethany is a monster."

Hanna wagged her index finger at Ali. "You don't understand. You never will. You're problem isn't even that you're a bitch. It's your process that annoys me the most."

Red exploded across Ali's face. "Don't tell me that you're mad I knew Cece killed Wilden and didn't speak up for your Mom when Holbrook and Tanner arrested her."

Hanna cackled. The sound of her voice rolled through the hallway. It was enough to make every student in the hallway recoil. "Yeah, I am Alison. That was a lousy thing to do to you."

Ali almost spat at Hanna right then and there. "What more do I have to do for you guys to prove that we're in this together. I saved Mona's life and I haven't even bragged about it. And I really am sorry about your Dad."

Hanna tugged at the collar of her leather jacket, pushing her hair behind her head. "Do you even love Emily?"

Ali wove her arms together. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love Emily."

Her chest bounced up and down a few times. "I meant as more than a friend. Because she's in love with you. And you know what also sucks? You took awhile to even tell us Wren was Beach Hottie."

A lump pricked Ali's throat. She was unable to swallow it. "You or the girls could have asked me at anytime if I dated Wren."

Hanna whipped her head back and forth. "It's not like you would have been honest with us. All you do is lie."

Ali sighed. "That's not true and you know it. I really do consider you, Aria, Emily and Spencer my friends. Hell, even Mona is my friend."

Her nostrils flared up. "I don't believe you Ali."

Ali twirled a strand of her hair. "Well it's the truth, whether you want to believe me or not."

A beeping sound scraped the air, which prevented Hanna from responding. Hanna pulled her iPhone from her jacket pocket to see whom it was from. Her eyes scanned the text: _**If I were you, I'd check your email Honey. You might not be in jail, but as far as the world's concern you're still in hot water-Kisses A.**_

Ali shot Hanna a glare. "Is something wrong?"

Hanna closed the iMessage app and went onto the email application. She opened her email to see that she had emails from each one of the colleges that accepted her. The only problem was that every single college that granted her admission just rescinded the acceptance.

Opaque blobs flowed down her face. "Fuck Bethany Young! Because of her I'm never going to get out of Rosewood!"

Ali lifted her eyebrows at Hanna. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She put her hand in the air. "I'm sorry Alison, but I can't really talk right now."

Hanna shuffled off in the opposite direction towards the exit. There was no way that Hanna would sit through all of her classes today. She couldn't. Life was too short.

Hanna scurried across Main Street less than half an hour later, scraping the ground with her high heels. She was almost near the Brew when Gabe plowed out of the coffee shop.

Gabe slashed over to where Hanna stood at he moment. He raised both of his eyebrows at her. "Why aren't you in school?"

Tears poured down from her eyes with out mercy while Hanna ran her fists through the air. "All of the colleges that I got into took away my acceptances. This is all Bethany's fault. It's official. I'm never going to make it out of this town alive."

Hanna sobbed some more before she collapsed into Gabe's chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, comforting her. Her screams became muffled while her head remained buried in his chest.

Hanna just couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she would have to do something drastic. That was why she picked the lock of Bethany Young's house. She just had to find some clues. She didn't even care if she would get in trouble for breaking and entering. The hairs on her back pricked up when she noticed all the lights were out. Hanna counted to 20 under her breath, doing her best to remain calm. It wasn't like she was a complete idiot. She had brought a tire iron with her and it was available inside her purse at a moment's notice.

She made her way to an empty bedroom a few minutes later. She still didn't understand how Bethany's parents didn't realize their daughter had been missing for almost two years. Something was off. Two photos popped out at Hanna. They were on the table next to the bed. One photo was of Bethany and a blonde girl. It wasn't Ali or Cece. She scratched her head. Hanna knew where she saw that girl before! It was Sara Harvey. But that wasn't the oddest thing. She never thought about it till now, because Hanna had never gotten a good look at Bethany, but she realized she looked exactly like Sara Harvey. It couldn't have been a coincidence. Her eyes shifted to the next photo. It was of Bethany in Radley. Only there was another girl with Bethany and Sara. Hanna clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized Cece Drake was also in the photo.

She removed her hand from her mouth, whipping her head back and forth.

Hanna didn't even notice when the light flicked on. At least not at first. It took her a minute before she craned her body around.

"Stay exactly where you are!" called out the girl while she kept her gun elevated at Hanna.

Hanna screamed while her heart thumped inside her chest. Bethany Young had her boxed in and there was now nowhere left to go. It appeared Bethany was really going to kill her this time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hanna expelled a scream. The sound of her voice rattled the bedroom to the point that she wondered if the lamp on the bedside table would fall off. "Because of you, I lost my acceptances. Do you have anything to say for yourself you stupid bitch?"

She continued to grasp the gun with her fingers, keeping it elevated at Hanna's chest. "You brought that on yourself the day you became friends with Alison."

Hanna quirked her eyebrows. "The difference between you and Alison is that she's never killed anyone in cold blood. You are a murderer. Tell me something, how did it feel when Ali stepped in to save Mona. I bet that was one thing you didn't see coming."

Bethany clicked her lips together. "You're right. I didn't see that one coming."

Hanna's chest bounced up and down several times while each one of her passing breaths required more and more effort. "Why do you and Sara Harvey look exactly alike? Are you two twins?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Bethany sighed. "Anyway, enough chit chat. I came here to end you."

Hanna knew what she had to do. She didn't even hesitate. Hanna dove towards Bethany. Bethany pulled the trigger, firing the gun. No bullets fell out of the gun. It was empty.

Red spread across Bethany's face. "What the hell? This can't be! My gun had bullets in it this morning?"

Hanna lunged forward the last several inches before she smacked Bethany to the ground. She didn't even care about walking away from the fight. She pinned Bethany down with her left hand while she smacked her in the face several times, not even stopping between blows. She fired punch after punch.

Bethany took the brief pause as her moment to strike. She smacked her head against Hanna, causing her to collapse to the ground.

She scurried out of the bedroom like nobody's business.

Hanna plopped herself up less than half a minute later. She scoffed. If this were any other occasion, she would have dusted herself off, but she didn't. Not today. There was too much at stake. She had to win. Hanna slashed after Bethany while she barely remembered to take a breath to the point that she would thought she was going to drown even though she was on dry land.

She caught up to Bethany after another minute went by. The only problem was that they were now by the stairwell. They both slipped as Hanna lunged forward. Their bodies made a loud thump when they landed on the first floor. Bethany got up first and she was about to walk away when Hanna reached for her right ankle (even though she was at a disadvantage since she was still on the floor). Hanna yanked Bethany's ankle without hesitation, pulling her forward, which caused her to crash to the ground. Bethany extended her arm a few inches, grasping for the electrical socket. Bethany unplugged the lamp in one swift motion before smacking Hanna right in the face. Hanna fell back, releasing Bethany from her grasp.

Bethany darted out of the living and towards the kitchen, leaving Hanna on the ground.

Hanna struggled to even expel one breath. It took all the energy she had to touch her head, noticing a wet texture. She shot her fingers a glance, noticing the red stains.

Foot steps scurried back in Hanna direction. Opaque blobs fell down her face. She couldn't believe it. It was in that moment that Hanna realized that she was going to die.

"Hanna are you okay? What the hell is going on?" asked the voice.

She craned her head, noticing it wasn't Bethany. "I've never been happier to see you Gabe."

Gabe squatted on the floor, pulling Hanna into his chest while he supported her body.

Hanna sobbed some more. "You have to get out of here. She's going to kill me."

He flexed a smile. "I can't just leave you here."

She shot him a pleading look, furrowing her eyebrows. "You have to run now."

A frown twisted across his face. "I'm not going to go. I can get you out of here."

Gabe propped himself up. Just as he was about to bend down to help Hanna up while she slouched on the floor, something plunged through his back. It gave Hanna just enough time to summon the strength to get up. Unfortunately for Gabe, he crashed to the ground, sending shockwaves when his body smacked against the floor.

Hanna threw her fists through the air. "What have you done?"

A smirk twisted across Bethany's face before she expelled a cackle. "One day. One to go."

"This ends right now!" Hanna reached for Bethany's knife. A struggle started to ensue. Hanna shoved the knife into Bethany's stomach. A scream pierced the air. Bethany forced the knife into Hanna's stomach area. Bethany twisted the knife even deeper before slamming Hanna with her knee, causing her to recoil back onto the ground.

Hanna opened her eyes sometime later. She glanced around, almost wanting to scream at how everything seemed so fuzzy. From what Hanna could tell, she realized that she was in the hospital.

"Hello Hanna," the girl yanked off her black hooded sweatshirt, revealing her face while she continued to grasp a coffee cup with her free hand. "I just had to see you. I needed to know that you were okay."

A lump pricked Hanna's throat. "Is that really you Mona? Why are you dressed as A?"

Mona whipped her head back and forth. "Just because I'm not A anymore doesn't mean that I'm not a master of disguises."

"You still didn't answer my question. Are you really here or is this a dream? I imagined they gave me a lot of painkillers if I really am in the hospital." Hanna's breaths picked up even more while she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"It's real if you want it to be Han." Her lips pressed against her coffee cup leaving a red imprint before she gulped down the rest of her beverage.

"Is Gabe going to be okay?" Hanna asked.

Mona forced a smile. "Let's just say I wouldn't give all hope yet. He's in ICU, which is good because that means he's not in the morgue."

Hanna woke up several hours later, noticing the coffee cup on the table beside her bed. The lipstick imprint on the cup was the same shade that Mona donned, begging her to wonder if Mona really had visit her or if it was just a dream.


End file.
